Living in the spotlight
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have two kids,they are one of the most famous family in Hollywood.
1. Living in Hollywood

_ANNABELLE'S ._

Hi my name is Annabelle "Belle" Bolton I am 8, and I have a baby sister called Emma she is 2 months old. You may think living in LA in a large house or shall I call it mansion with celebrities? NOT in my world it sucks my parents are known to be the most hottest celebrity couple in history. My daddy Troy Bolton is one of the best NBA players in history yes you got it he plays for the Lakers but he is not just a player on the team he is the Captain WHOO!! My mommy is an actress/singer, she has sold over 45 million copies of her albums that she has made. _(__**LOL MADE IT UP I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THEY SOLD JUST A WILD GUESS**_)....she also stars in movies and guest stars in TV shows but who cares I watch them but I can tell you I can't name some because she has done way too many. My sister Emma I love her she has blonde hair and brown eyes nothing like me though. Anyway back to me, well there is not much to say about me just being a normal 8 year old kid who loves movies, going to the park, swimming, basketball, singing and acting. I have blue eyes long brown hair and 4 foot 6 _(I DON'T KNOW HOW TALL HEHE_).

Okay so I woke up one morning to my mommy calling me down for breakfast and it smelt great. my favourite is toast with butter and jam with orange juice. Today is Saturday the day I go and see my daddy play live at the game. I am excited but nervous because his team can loose the game but confident at the same time.

"Belle are getting up cutie because your toast is ready on the table"? Troy shouted from down stairs, at the same time I dragged my body out of bed, like I always do but I have my ways.

"Yeah I am coming daddy I need the bathroom first, then I'll be down in 5 minutes." I shouted back to him as I went into my bathroom, and four minutes later I was done and ready to go downstairs.

"Hello munchkin you okay? daddy made you breakfast so wash your hands and sit down" Gabriella said to Belle, as she sat down Emma started to cry.

"I'll go she might be hungry" Gabriella excused herself from the table and see to Emma her 2 month old daughter.

She and daddy were all over the news when Emma came into the world, they were in magazines and all over the news on TV, there was nothing bad about them because they would always let the press in, but there are times when they want to have something personal to them selves. Tonight was my daddy's game and we get to see him play live at the stadium I am so excited I am jumping up and down in my chair, daddy got us V.I.P seats on the courtside right at the front.

"Daddy I want the TV on please can you put it on for me?" in the sweetest voice that Belle can possibly do.

"Aw how can I ever resist that cute face on my daughter? what do you want to watch baby?" while Troy was lifting her up and carrying her into the family room.

Me and daddy were in the living room after he put all the plates away in the dishwasher. He put on Hannah Montana on Disney Channel, suddenly my daddy's cell phone rang. "Hang on pumpkin daddy needs his cell, Hello?....Hi dad how are you?.......Fine yeah fine........No way that's amazing.........Seriously?........WOW okay see you then bye." I was wondering who it was and why my daddy was happy.

"Daddy why are you happy?" I asked him curiously as I didn't know why. "Well because Grandpa called to say that him, Grandma and all your cousins with your aunts and uncles are coming to see daddy play basketball tonight." "But do sit with them because I wanna sit with mommy." I asked him getting upset a little bit. "Hey sweetheart why so sad? you'll be with mommy and Emma all the time don't worry but Grandma and Grandpa will sit with you too, look at me darling it's okay you'll be with mommy." Troy lifted Annabelle onto his lap and craddled her.

"Do you want daddy to dress you? and pick out what colour jersey you want to wear for daddy's game, would you like that"? As he whispered in my ear which made me giggle. "Yeah and mommy to choose my shoes" Troy then smiled.

Annabelle was a mommy and daddy's girl she hated noise, when Troy began to play for the Laker's a month ago she was clinging onto either her mommy or her grandparents when her daddy played on court, then after the game she would run onto the court and right into her daddy's arms. She hated strangers because when she was in the street walking with her parents she would get scared because people would come up to her parents and ask for an autograph and a picture, they said it was alright and nothing to be scared of.

"You finished eating Emma? good girl let's burp you so you don't get sick." just as Gabriella was burping Emma Troy and Belle came in the room. Gabriella smiled as she heard her husband of 8 years and her daughter come into the room. "Your daughter is a fast runner Mrs Bolton" Troy said as he pouted at Belle. "Hey if you wanted that biscuit you could've asked you know" Belle said while Gabriella was grinning at her. "What did I do? just because I nicked daddy's biscuit i'm sorry daddy" Belle said with a pout. " It's alright darling" as her picked her up and kissed the side of Belle's head.

_**R&R Please**_


	2. Lakers Game

_**TROY'S POV**_

This morning was relaxing, now I have to go to practice for the big game tonight. Its very exciting when you go to work and your whole family is there to support you, especially your babies, wife and parents. We will make it through the season you have to train hard if you want to win. We have a gym next to the playroom where I workout, and we have a court where I can practice at home as well not just at work. Life is perfect I have a wonderful family and home. I love it you see you can be famous for fun but it is your career and job at the same time. The reason I am in that career is because being a Laker means so much to someone who has worked off their feet since they were 2 and that is me.

"Troy, Troy! do you know where I put the diaper bag anywhere?" Brie asked me when she came down the stairs searching for it. "No and please calm down you are doing too much please relax, besides you don't need to be a the stadium until 6:30 okay? no need to rush babe." " Okay where is the diaper bag?" she crossed her arms demanding for an answer. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, then she put her arms around my neck. "Seriously where is the diaper bag I want to start getting things ready so I don't have to rush, and Belle just fell asleep on our bed while I was reading a book she came in, went to your side of the bed, as soon she hit the pillow she was sound asleep." "Well you know I have some time to spare before I go to practice" "Well what are you asking Mr Bolton?" Brie gave me a sexy grin. I leaned in to give her a kiss on her rosey red lips and she accpected.

"MOMMY, DADDY! I am hungry." Belle said as she came running into the living room. I looked at her giving her face to run before I was going to tickle her.

"Baby girl you better run before daddy comes and tickles you" Gabriella said as she was still in Troy's arms.

"AAHH okay I'm going into the kitchen to get a cookie, can I have a cookie please mommy I am hungry?" as Belle pouted at us with her arms crossed, it looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey darling no tears your a big girl I was playing with you honey, don't take it the wrong way." as I walked over to her to pick her up, then she gave me a big wet sloppy kiss right in the middle of her cheek. Gabriella went over to the couch and smiled at the bonding that I was having with our child.

"So what time are you going to practice then so I can start to get the kids ready, also I want a bodyguard because of the paps and I don't want the kids having too much photos taken." Gabriella said as she was texting her mom on her Blackberry. "Don't worry Brie I am going to make sure there is someone waiting for you when you come to the Stadium." Troy replied positively.

About 10 mintues later Emma's cries were heard and Troy was in the Master bedroom getting ready for practice, walked out of their room and into the nursary and walked up to the crying baby. "Hey, hey what's up baby girl? where's you pacifer? hey you hungry because I can give you to your mother and she can feed you, here is your pacifier, here take it good girl I love you sweetie." Emma took her pacifier and sucked on it thinking it was milk. As Troy walked out of the nursary with Emma in his arms he make his way downstairs to where Brie and Belle was in the kitchen.

"Our daughter is hungry but I haven't changed her diaper because she didn't need it." "Oh ok hello gorgeous you hungry? Belle please can you pass mommy Emma's blanket for me and her bib?" She asked her daughter politely and smiled at the same time. "Here you go mommy." Bella said as she handed her mother the things that she was asked to bring in. "Thank you sweetheart, do you want to go and find daddy and ask him to put on your shoes so we can start to get ready soon, Belle tell daddy to help you with your jersey, okay baby?" Gabriella told her daughter as she saw her running throught the house and up the stairs to her parent's bedroom. "Daddy, mommy said that you have to help me with my shoes and my jersey." Belle told him.

"Okay I'll be with you in a sec darling I need to get ready. You excited to see your daddy play basketball with Uncle Chad and Uncle Zeke?" Troy said as he emerged from their bathroom connected to his and Gabi's bedroom. "Okay Brie I am going see you lot later I love you. "I love you too" Gabritella replied to him as she kissed him goodbye. "Bye trouble and be good for mommy you too, don't give her a hard time and make sure you Belle stay off on time-out." He told Belle as he kneeled down to her level kissing her goodbye. About 15 minutes later Troy was on his way to practice and took his favourite car the Audi R8. When he got there he went into the locker room to change into his jersey and shorts, he took out his top from the locker and read on the back NUMBER 14 BLOLTON, it was his number of his shirt when he was back at East High.

At about 6:15 Gabriella's mom and Troy's mom and dad came to the Bolton mansion because they were also going to see Troy at the game. "ANNABELLE COME DOWNSTAIRS WERE NEARLY READY!" "COMING MOMMY" Gabriella was shouting upstairs so Annabelle was ready for the game. Annabelle came down the stairs wearing a Laker's shirt saying at the back BABY BOLTON NO 14 and shorts saying the same thing but just with the NO 14 on it, and her hair up in a ponytail, also she was wearing pink sneakers. Gabriella was wearing UGGS, with leggins and a nice dress from Chanel and a lovely cardigan from Dolce and Gabbana.

At 6:30 they got everything in the car Jack Bolton was putting Emma's pram in the trunk of Gabriella's Mercedes Benz while Maria Gabriella's mom was putting Annabelle in her princess booster seat. Gabriella had 3 bodyguards with her and they were helping with everything like making sure that there was no paps in the bushes while she was getting ready. Gabriella was inside the house putting Emma in her car seat and carried her to the car strapping the seat in the left hand side. "Okay let's strap you in cutie, here is you pacifier." Gabby said as she put it in her daughter's mouth and glady took it. Then Lucille Bolton brought out the Louis Vuitton Diaper Bag. "Okay Lucille can I just check that everything is in there?" Gabriella asked her mother in law. "Okay here you go" Lucille said passing it to her and got into the car. "Okay Diapers, pacifiers, vests, bottles, Annabelle's cup, purse, cell phone, camera, keys, bib and baby grow okay we are set to go everyone." Gabriella said and then went back to lock up the house and set the arlarm and then got into the car and opened the gates to let them out. There was a black SUV behind her with their bodyguards in them.

20 minutes later they arrived at the Staples Centre where the game was held, Gabriella parked the car in the V.I.P area and got out the car, Jack took out the Pram for her and set it up so she can put a sleeping Emma in the pram and put over the shade and blanket over it so Emma won't wake up when the paps take pictues of the family. Annabelle was grumpy because she just woken up from her nap and wanted Gabriella to hold her, so Maria passed her to Gabriella and started to push Emma in the pram. "Let's go because of the paps." "Gabriella! Gabriella over here, look this way Gabriella." The paps were asking her questions and trying to get her to have pictures. Their bodyguards James, Ricky and Jake stepped forward and make a line to make the paparazzi back to make room for the family, once inside there was a man standing there with passes and waiting for Gabriella and her family to arrive.

"Hey Mike thanks so much, how much do I owe you?" Gabriella said as she greeted Mike with a hug, and made their way to the V.I.P area at the front of the court. Everyone was in their seats while they came in and sat down in their seats. And then the lights went dim everyone went wild Gabriella was checking on Emma and she was still sleeping. Then the annoucer began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the Staples Centre my name is Greg Watts and I'll be your annoucer for this evening, are you ready to see the Laker's VS the Red Hawks?" Everyone was cheering and going wild. "Are you ready to see Troy Bolton our captain and Kobe Bryant?" everyone still went crazy.

The game was about to start when Emma gave her hungry cry, so Maria went to the Pram and picked her up and gave her to Gabriella. "Hello gorgeous are you hungry? Come on where's your pacifier? Mom can you take her pacifier and bring me her bottle, bib and muslin please?" Maria gladly helps and passes them to Gabriella. Gabriella opens the lid of the bottle and puts it in her mouth and Emma sucks happily on her bottle. "She must be hungry Gabi" Lucille told her daughter in law. "Yeah she is Belle come here please." Belle listens to her mother.


	3. Big Surprise Part 1

A few weeks went by Emma was growing each day. She was now 10 weeks old and awake more, the family was sitting in the backyard eating dinner. It was a very hot day, Troy and Gabriella were in the pool most of the day. Annabelle was hot and grumpy and couldn't bare the heat any longer. "What's the matter with you, why are you so grumpy today baby girl?" Troy said to his daughter whilst putting his fork down and turn to face her. "I am so hot daddy I can't eat anymore" Belle said as she began to cry. "Baby girl no tears come on after dinner you can so much ice cream that it will be enough to calm you down" Gabriella said as she pulled her daughter onto her lap.

_**TROY'S P.O.V**_

It was hot that day, poor Belle she is really hot and bothered, we were eating then I felt a vibration in my shorts pocket. "I'll be right back babe I got to take this" I said to Brie who continued to eat her meal. "Hello?......."Oh hi Sharpay......Right so everything is under control?........What time do I bring Brie then?.......Sure okay, I think the kids can stay with us if that's okay..............Yeah well thank you Shar........I'll see you lot tomorrow.........Okay bye." Troy hanged up his phone and put it in his pocket "I'll be right back babe I got to take this" I said to Brie who continued to eat her meal. "Hello?......."Oh hi Sharpay......Right so everything is under control?........What time do I bring Brie then?.......Sure okay, I think the kids can stay with us if that's okay..............Yeah well thank you Shar........I'll see you lot tomorrow.........Okay bye." Troy hanged up his phone and put it in his pocket and made his way back to his family. Emma was in her bouncy seat playing with her toys. "Hey" Troy said as he came out. "Hey babe what was that about?" Gabriella asked him as he sat down in his chair next to his gorgeous wife.

"Nothing honey it was Sharpay she wanted to ask me question that's all." and smiled at his wife trying to hide the surprise that he was hiding. "Daddy I finished can we play Basketball now?" Belle asked as she was trying to get onto his lap. "Soon sweetheart daddy needs to eat his meal and relax for a bit with mommy okay?" as he brought her to his lap he gave his famous tickle attacks, so Belle started to laugh hysterically.

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

I was sat there in the garden watching my husband and daughter bond. I love them both so much that nothing can ever take them away from me. I was deep in thought when Emma started to fuss in her bouncy seat. "Hey, munchkin what's your problem now?" I said as I was picking her up and putting her in my arms she had finally calm down. " You hungry or do you need a diaper change because I can do both?" When Emma turned her head and gave me a toothless smile it was just so adorable. "Honey I'm going inside with Emma, when you come in could you please bring in the bouncy seat?" Gabriella asked as she stood up with Emma in her arms and made her way back into the house. "Alright darling I'll do it in a sec when me and Belle have cleaned the table." He replied to her request.

The next morning everyone was awake except for Gabriella, she was still sleeping and so was Emma sleeping in her crib next to her parent's bed. "Okay Belle so we are going take this up to mommy and wake her up nicely not harshly or you will go on time-out understood?" Troy said to Belle as she was so excited that it was her mommy's birthday today and that Troy was planning a massive surprise party for her that evening. "Yes daddy but we have to make some noise" Belle told him as they make their way up the stairs and down the long hallway to the master bedroom. "Belle stop for a sec what did I tell you about noise?" Troy stopped her. "That you have to be very quite" Belle said as she started to walk again. "Okay baby girl before we walk in I'm going to tell you what to do because Emma is also sleeping in here okay?" Troy warned her. "Okay" she replied jumping up and down. "Okay I open the door and put the tray down on the bed and you can make tons of noise to wake up mommy but NOT too loud because of Emmy okay?" Troy stated. "Okay" she smiled back. "Okay GO!!" Troy said and made his way to the dark master bedroom.

I Was woken up by a little lump on me, I opened my eyes and I saw Belle was sitting on me. "Happy Birthday mommy." I looked around and I saw Troy with a tray of food, I begin to sit up and I couldn't help that I had a big smile on my face. "Happy Birthday Baby here is your breakfast in bed and Belle wanted to give you a card and gift, Give it to mommy baby girl." Belle gladly took her gift and card and gave to Gabriella. "Oh wow thank you sweetheart, let's see what you got me?" Gabriella opened the gift and it was one of Gabirella's albums that has just come out in stores that week. "Oh wow Belle you got mommy her Album thank you so much darling come here and give me a big cuddle and kiss. "I hope you like mommy" Belle told her, and she did she loved her gift. "I'll give you your gift later this evening is that okay when we go out for dinner?" Troy told his wife. "Oh look who's awake, hello baby doll say hello mommy and it's her birthday" he said as he made his way to the crib. Emma was in a one size with pink hearts and it had a pacifier strap on it with her pacifier strapped to it and she was sucking on it. "Hello beautiful you want your mommy come on I'm here, who's that is that your big sister Belle?" Gabriella bought Emma close to her and kissed her face all around, Emma was squealing with delight. "Belle I think you need some attention don't you?" "Yes" She replied as she got onto the king sized bed. "Come here pumpkin give your daddy a kiss" As he picked up Belle she screamed in surprise. "NO" she shouted. "NO, no I'll give you no missy" "Daddy stop it tickles......STOP........AAAHHH.........IT TICKELS" "Okay I won't do anymore." and then she gave her daddy a big wet kiss on the cheek. "That's better." "So what do I have planned today My Lakers Superstar?" " Well you have to wait and see Mrs Bolton, but first you need to get up and get dressed" he told her as he took Emma from her and held her close to his chest.


	4. Big Surprise Part 2

A couple of hours went by, Annabelle and Troy were trying to keep Gabriella busy by sending her to the mall with Emma. Sharpay and Taylor told Troy that they would go with Gabriella and keep her out of the house for a while. "Seriously, Troy why are you sending me to the mall?" Gabriella asked because when she goes to the mall Troy never likes it. "Because you and Emma can get more clothes and Sharpay and Taylor are meeting you there so I promised them that you wouldn't let them down even though they are your best friends."

"Mommy can I come to the mall with you, Aunty Sharpay and Aunty Taylor?" Annabelle came running into the master bedroom. "If you want, but you have to be good at all times and not run away okay?" Gabriella kneeled down to her daughter's level. "Okay mommy I want to some shoes and dress." Gabriella looked at Belle. "Okay we can do that but you are not taking a long time missy because I want to get Emma a pair of one size and other stuff that she needs, okay?" Belle smiled shyly at her mother. "Oh by the way you are not allowed home before 7:30, will you remind mommy about that Belle or do I have to remind her?" Gabriella looked at Troy confused on what he was saying. "Wait hang on a second honey I am not allowed home until 7:30?" Troy looked at his wife smiling proudly. "Yes Brie but I will be meeting you at the mall at 5:30 with that Sharpay and Taylor will take the kids home while we go out to dinner and plus your manager called he said that he wants you down at the studio because, he needs to give you something" Belle looked from her dad to her mom and both parents were looking at her. "This is so cool, please I have never been to a studio before I want to try it." She said jumping up and down.

Meanwhile Gabriella went upstairs into the nursary to get Emma ready, she put her in a cute white baby grow with flowers on it. Then putting her in her coat after that she handed her to Troy who put her in her car seat, in the car. Suddenly Annabelle came out tear coming down her cheeks and ran to her daddy. "Hey, hey what's the matter princess?" Troy said picking her up and trying to calm her down. "I fell over and hurt my leg" she sobbed as he put her in the car and strapping her in. "Okay calm down no tears, honey should daddy kiss it better?" he stroked her cheek and nodded, and so he did. "Hey ready to go?" Troy asked his wife. "Yeah is the stroller in the car? because shall I put the car seat on it?" Gabriella asked as she opened the drivers door to her brand new silver Range Rover that Troy got her a couple of weeks ago. "Up to you babe, but I suggest to you that you just put Emma in it, because it saves you the hustle." Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her on her loving lips and said goodbye to each other.

About an hour later Troy called Chad, Zeke and Jason to come over and help set up for the big birthday bash. The plan was is to get Gabriella out to the mall and later at 5:30 Sharpay and Taylor were to bring back the kids to the house, so Troy could meet Gabriella at the mall and finish off all their shopping for Christmas. WhenGabriella parked at the mall she saw paparazzi coming towards the car and started to snap pictures of her. "Mommy I am hungry." Belle complained her mommy was opening the trunk of the car to take out Emma's stroller. "Okay when we go to the mall we can meet with Aunty Shar Shar and Aunty Taylor and we can have some coffee and you can have a chocolate muffin how does that sound baby girl?" Gabriella said as she opened the door on Emma's side of the car and got her out of her car seat and put her into the stroller.

"Gabriella happy birthday girl!" Sharpay said as she approached the mall with Taylor. "Thank you guys, how are you?" Gabriella said as she hugged her best friends. "OMG hasn't Emma grown?" Gabriella smiled proudly at Emma who was sleeping. "She's a munchkin and is hard work, the only thing that she wants is when she has a feed and a diaper change other than that she is happy." Belle was tugging on her mommy's belt and was shying away. "Say hello to Aunty Shar Shar and Taylor Belle don't be shy, darling." "Don't worry honey we know you." Taylor said as she kneeled down to Annabelle's level.

"Okay that is perfect, could you just put all the chairs by the family room, than youso much." Troy was rushing around to get everything ready or tonight, he only had 4 hours to get it done Zeke made Gabriella's birthday cake which was a Louis vuitton her favourite designer Troy made sure that Zeke got the idea of it. "Everything is nearly set, where do you want the DJ to set up?" Chad asked Troy. "Um good question in the living room but make sure there is plenty of room if you need to move the couch please do." troy said as he was rushing around. There was caterers and waitors setting up the buffett, and the dessert table with the cake in the middle of the table saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA. There was balloons, streamers and a massive banner leading into the party room also saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA, it was nearly done but there was some things to polish up.

"Okay everything is nearly there what's the time? it's 4:30 okay Chad my parent's and Brie's mom will be here at 5:00 so let them in I'm going to change into my suit and shower so I'll be at least an hour can I put you in charge?" Troy asked as he ran up the stair and into the master bedroom and into their ensuit bathroom to shower. "Yes you can Troy" Chad said as he was moving the couch to the side so the DJ can set up and the men was putting down the dancefloor.

An hour later everything was set up all they need was 1,000 guests, Troy got into the SUV that their bodyguards Jake, James and Ricky took him to the mall. Meanwhile at the mall Gabriella, Sharpay, Talyor and the girls were on their way out of the mall and papparazzi were asking Gabriella questions. "GABRIELLA HAPPY BIRTHDAY" one of them said "Thank you" ARE YOU AND TROY STILL STAYING STRONG! WHEN IS YOUR NEXT ALBUM OUT?" "Come on honey we have to go" "Mommy I am tired." Belle was complaining. "I know baby girl were going now." "Brie stop right there." Gabriella turned around and saw her husband coming out of their SUV where Ricky and James were with him while Jake was waiting in the car, they were all hoping that the plan will work. "You mi lady are coming with me and don't worry about the kids Sharpay and Taylor can look after them, please can I have your car keys I'll be driving." "Troy what is going on with you today?" Troy looked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lips twice. "Ew please get a room and no kissing infron of your kids please." Sharpay said as she covered Annabelle's eyes. "They will be in safe hands with us." Troy whispered in Taylor's ear "Take the kids home and I'll see you soon." Taylor smiled. "Don't worry I know the plan." "Thank you so much." "Well what are friends for?" With that Troy and Gabriella went into the car and headed to the restaurant.

2 hours later all the guests including Troy's team mates from work, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, P Diddy, Will Smith, Rihanna, the Jonas bros, Selena Gomez, Drake Bell and all the other celebrity friends including close friends and family, the cousins, uncles and aunts and not many kids there well only Gabriella and Troy's Nieces and Nephews and their daughter's. "Aunty Shar Shar when is mommy and daddy coming?" Sharpay looked down at Belle. "They'll be here soon, okay your daddy said that you have to cheange into a pretty dress am I right?" "Belle giggled, "Yeah you are Aunty Shar Shar, what is Emma going to wear?" Taylor came in holding Emma who wore a cute pink dress with a matching headband and some white socks. Annabelle wore the same dress but in her size. "Okay the photographers here Sharpay and Troy said that he wants a few photos of the kids before everyone comes."

About 6:15 the guests were starting to arrive, meanwhile Annabelle and Emma were having photos taken for a gift for their mommy which is a massive blow up of the picture of her daughters and been hanged up on the living room wall. "So how comes I'm not allowed home then?" Gabriella said as they were strolling along the beach with their hands linked. "Because I want to spend some time with my wife, plus we needed some time alone." Gabriella smiled and put her head on her husband's shoulder. All the guests arrived and all they needed was Gabriella. "I'm going to ring Sharpay to tell her that we are coming back and be back in 10mins is that okay babe?" Troy said as he took out his Iphone and dialed Sharpay's number. "Hello?" Sharpay answered. "Hey Shar get everyone ready we will be there in 10mins, okay?" "Okay perfect see you soon Troy good luck." "Thank you so much, for putting them down bye." "Bye" She replied. "Okay the kids are settled in bed so we can have dinner all alone tonight." Troy said as her unlocked the car and got in.

10mins later they arrived back home and Gabriella saw no cars parked by their mansion. "You okay honey?" "Me I'm fine" Gabriella said. As they walked into the house Troy put on the lights "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!" everyone said and she was shocked. Belle came running up to her and said "Happy birthday mommy." "Hey I thought you were in bed munchkin" "No daddy let m stay up." Belle said and kissed her mommy's cheek. "Happy birthday babe." Gabriella turned to Troy and gave him a kiss on his lips. "I love you Laker's superstar." "I love you too."

"Happy birthday Mija" Maria said. " Gracias mama." she replied to her mom.

"Comos estas?" she smiled as they hugged each other.

"Estupendo, Emma is a sleep in her crib upstairs she might be awake."

"Su padre le hace un plato" Maria said as Greg cam in with chamagne and a plate of food for his daughter.

"Mommy I hungry." Belle said as she was tugging Gabriella's belt.

**_PLEASE R&R _**


	5. Big Surprise Part 3

The next few minutes after talking to her parents Gabriella took her daughter's hand and took her to the buffett area to fix her plate. "Baby girl what would you like?" Gabriella said as she took a plate. "Do you want some pasta? or would you like some rice, potatoes, chicken you love chicken honey." Gabriella kneeled down to her level and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Hello beautiful Emma is awake and needs feeding so I can take over and make you a plate?" Troy asked as he was smiling down at Annabelle who was trying to eat the chicken that was on the plate in her mother's hand and ruffled with his daughter's hair. "Okay I don't mind what you put on it just put something on it." Gabriella said to her husband as she was going upstairs to see to her other daughter. "Hello pumpkin you hungry come on, let's go downstairs so I can feed you a bottle, and come to mommy's birthday party that daddy set up behind my back." Emma was cooing and spat out her pacifier Gabriella was gald that she had a strap on it because then it wouldn't go on the floor. "You smiling for mommy aren't you beautiful? yes you are, yes your are." she kissed her daighter's cheek and made her way downstairs.

"Guess who's downstairs? hello baby girl, come to daddy, how are you?" Gabriella smiled and passed Emma to Troy and he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy can sing please sing one of mommy's songs pretty please?" Belle said as was really excited.

"You can gorgeous in 1 hour okay? Hannah Montana is here and she wants to meet you." Troy said as he kneeled down to her level with Emma in his arms.

"Gabriella happy birthday girl!" Miley Cyrus said as she came up to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Miley Gosh there are so many people around it's amazing." Gabriella said to her as she was eating at the table.

"Where daddy?" Troy took her hand and lead her to Miley Cyrus. "Here princess Miley this is Annabelle my daughter she is a huge fan of yours." Troy said to Miley who kneeled down to Belle's level and greeted her.

"Hello Annabelle it's nice to meet you, I heard you are a huge fan of the show am I right?" Miley asked her as Belle nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah please may I have yor autograph?" Belle said shyly.

"Of course you can, sweetie." miley said smiling she was so adorable.

"Can I get my CD from upstairs, is it okay if you sign that?" she asked her idol.

"That will be wonderful Belle, thank you I would love to sign my CD." miley said as she stood up.

"What do you say to Miley Cyrus darling?" Troy said to his daughter to say thank you to her.

"Thank you." Belle said cutely as he ran upstairs to her room to get the CD for Miley to sign.

Emma was starting to fuss she was getting hungry so Troy went over to his wife. "Brie she's hungry, and our other daughter just met her idol." Gabriella smiled and took Emma from Troy's arms, and went into the other room.

"Hello darling, you are hungry I know mommy is doing your milk now ssh, here is your pacifier for the moment." Gabriella said as she spotted a pacifier on the counter.

"Hey guys can I have your attention please? Sharpay where is my wife?" troy asked throught the microphone.

"She's in the kitchen I'll get her for you." Sharpay said as she went to look for the birthday girl.

"Hey Gabs your husband wants you." Sharpay said to her and Gabriella looked at her smiling and stood up and made her way back to the party while feeding Emma a bottle at the same time. "Oh there you are do you want to come up her Brie bring Emma too."

"I am not making a speech, Troy I have Emma in my arms." She said as Emma finished her bottle.

"You can just say a few things." Gabriella took the microphone out of Troy's hand and said a few words.

"Thank you so much for coming to my surprise party that my sneaky husband made for me." Everybody cheered and applauded. "And thank you for coming it is a pleasure to see you all."

Troy took the microphone and handed it back to the DJ. The photographer wanted to take pictures of the family and many other candid pictures of the guests.

"Zeke we need to do the cake, so do you want to light it up?" Troy said as he handed his friend the matches to light up the cake, then the next minute the lights were turned off in the mansion and everyone began to cheer and sang happy birthday to Gabriella.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GABRIELLA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! YAY!!!!" as Gabriella blew out her candles and made a wish.

An hour later the party was finishing up and Troy was trying to settle a hyperactive Annabelle who was running around upstairs, she couldn't go downstairs because there was a safety gate.

"Annabelle come to daddy please it is way past your bedtime baby girl and daddy is very tired, and has practice tomorrow as well." Troy was chasing his daughter around the master bedroom and Annabelle was starting to get fussy and tired.

"Come on bed time baby mommy is coming in soon to kiss you night night." He said as laid down on the bed with Belle.

"Okay daddy." she was really sleepy and her eyes closed in a second.

"Hey" Gabriella said as she was leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey she's a sleep, and I told her that mommy will give her a kiss goodnight, so I'm going to get ready too because I have practice in the morning." Troy got up and kissed his wife for a few seconds and made his way to the master bedroom.

"Goodnight baby sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." She kissed her daughter's head and turned on the night light on and closed the door quietly.

"You are going to pay for tonight how much did this cost you Troy? I know we have a lot in bank but this must of cost a fortune?" Gabriella said to Troy as he approached the bed he sat down and grinned at Gabriella.

"It wasn't that much it came to $5.000.000 okay happy now?" Gabriella was shocked to think that her husband spent so much money on a birthday party.

"You are crazy superstar, I know that we have tonns of money spending on it with a party honey it was fantastic but the budget too much."

"Brie there was over a 1.000 guests tonight I wanted to invite people who we knew and they are all our friend's, family and close friends, and the kids enjoyed it." Troy said as his forehead touched Gabriella's.

"Thank you". Gabriella said as she laid down.

"And do you want pictures in the magazine because there tons of paps knowing, and plus I want a picture of the family in there to." Troy did the same and said good night to each-other and went to sleep.


	6. Terrible Two's

The next day Annabelle woke up crying, she got out of her bed and went to her parent's room. Troy and Gabriella stirred in their sleep waking up to all the crying that their daughter was making. "Hey what are you doing out of bed honey?" Gabriella asked Belle as she was sitting up and picked her daughter who was still sobbing. "What's up Annabelle tell mommy so she can make it all better." Belle just shook her head and continued to scream.

"Troy wake up please, honey Belle is having a tantrum and won't tell me what's going on." Gabriella shook her husband awake.

"What's up with her? Belle come to daddy darling what's up come on, please tell daddy and mommy why you are so upset baby girl I don't like tears." Troy made a playful pout at his daughter who smiled a little bit.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school." Belle said through her sobs as she climbed up onto the king size bed but she was struggling so Troy got one of his strong arms to pull her up.

"Why don't you want to go to school baby girl? You have so many friends because you are a cute and friendly person who likes to play." He said stroking her hair and Gabriella just fell back to sleep.

"But I don't want to go, I am scared." Belle put her head against his chest and sobbed for over an hour. Troy got up from the bed and carried Belle to her bedroom to let her calm down so Troy sat there with her until her cries where in soft whimpers.

"Please stop crying Belle your 8 years old, and if you don't stop you'll be on time out and I have practice in two hours and if you are a good girl you can come with me." Troy put her down but she screamed.

"DADDY, DADDY hold me." She continued to to play up.

"Stop it Belle first warning, otherwise timeout and I won't take you to practice with me so cut it out." He said sternly and put her on the time out chair. "Stay there Annabelle, no stop it now!" he kept on putting her back on it.

"MOMMY, MOMMY help me daddy is mean." Troy stood there and he fold his arms and looked at the princess clock on Belle's wall. "Belle your going to be on there for 8 minutes, no kicking daddy stop it." Troy picked her up and put her back onto the naughty chair.

"Belle why are you on timeout? did you do something to hurt daddy?" Gabriella said as she was rocking Emma in her arms.

"She was kicking me and didn't stop having a tantrum." He said to Gabriella as he put her on the chair again.

"Sit on the chair Belle please just stay there." Gabriella said getting really annoyed with her daughter.

She was never like this, she was always a good girl but Troy and Gabriella thought there was something wrong with her was she not feeling well? "You not feeling well?" Gabriella kneeled down to her level and was rubbing her knee.

"No I want daddy, I want daddy." She kept on sobbing on the floor kicking her legs at her mommy. "Stop kicking me I have Emma in my arms, what's your problem because I can't hear you honey stop crying, get up from the floor so you can calm down and talk with mommy." Gabriella helped her up and sat down on the bed putting a sleeping Emma between the two pillos that she laid out so she won't move.

"In an hour I am going to practice and I'll take Belle with me, do you need anything while I am out?" He asked her while Gabriella was doing the laundry in the master bedroom.

"Um...I need more diapers for Emma, baby milk you know the formula? what else? more Pacifiers for Emma because I had to chuck them away because they are a bit too small for her to suck on, one more thing I need you to pick up Annabelle's shoes that I ordered for her which I promised her that I would buy." Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Anything else Mrs. Bolton?" as he smirked.

"Yes, make Belle calm down before she explodes, it makes me so upset for me to see her like that." as she was folding the clothes that was on the bed.

"Okay I'll go get the shopping now and take Princess Belle with me and then I'll come back to drop her off and get ready for practice okay?" as he kissed her lips.

"Okay love you." Gabriella said as he left.

"Love you too babe." Troy said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Belle your coming with daddy to go shopping, come on baby let's go put your shoes on." Belle went up the stair to her room and got her sandals on and came back down the stairs again.

"Ready." Troy picked her up and opened the Range Rover and strapped in Belle in her booster seat, then he went into the drivers seat and started the ignition.

When they got to the store the paparazzi saw Troy and came running to him. "TROY! TROY HOW ARE YOU, IS IT TRUE THAT GABRIELLA IS PREGNANT? TROY OVER HERE TO THE LEFT!!" The camera man was filming Belle.

"Please can you stop filming her please, shoe doesn't like it, thank you." he got a trolley and walked into the store.

20 minutes later Troy came out of the supermarket with a sleeping Belle in the trolley and put all the shopping in the trunk. Paparazzi was there but this time Troy ignored them completely and went home to his wife and baby.


	7. Gabriella's Song

_**Gabriella's P.O.V**_

The next few days was tough and exciting, Emma is growing so fast I can't believe she is nearly 4 months now and Annabelle is a terror she has her tantrums now and then but me and troy cope. I have been going back to work and working on my album which is due out at the end of the year, Troy is an amazing husband he is supporting me through out. While I am at the studio Belle and Emma get looked after by my parents or she goes to Troy's parents house. I was walking into the living when I spotted Belle coloring in her book which Troy got for her. She would be 9 in 7 months it is amazing how life is when you have a family and your career is successful.

"Hey baby girl what you doing?" I said as I went over to sit on the couch and watched Belle color.

"My princess book that daddy got for me, and I got my shoes." Belle said as she came up from the floor, I sat her on my lap and cuddled her.

"Really and was you a good girl for daddy when you went shopping the other day?" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Hey Brie, Emma just went off to sleep on our bed so I put the 2 pillows on both sides so she won't fall out, also do you want a drink?" Troy asked me as he went into the kitchen after he put the baby monitor by my side.

"Okay I'll have some mint tea and can you please make Belle some grape juice please?" I shouted back at him.

"Mommy I want to ring nana and papa." Belle said happily and bounced on my knee.

"Okay go and pass me the phone and I'll dial the number okay?" As I kissed her cheek and she set off the find the cordless phone.

As she brought the phone back to me I dialed the number for my parents and it rang 3 times before someone answered.

**Gabiella/**Maria/_Belle_

"Hello?" Maria answered the phone.

**"Hola mama es Gabriella."** Gabriella answered her mom.

"El querido hola cómo es usted? cómo son todos?" Maria said happily after when she heard it was her daughter.

**"Fino gracias cómo padre y Brandon?" **she said as she saw Belle trying to get the phone off her.

"Fino gracias sí Cuándo le vemos, Troy y los niños?" Maria asked.

**"Sí son buenos. La razón por qué yo llamé es porque Beldad quiso hablar con usted. " **Gabriella smiled at her daughter wanting to speak urgently.

"bueno la puso." Maria said as she waited to hear her granddaughter take the phone from her mother.

"_Hi Grandma." _she said excitedly.

"Hey precious how are you? hows school?" Maria asked as she smiled at her excitement.

"_Good I was a good girl for daddy when we went shopping last week and I got new shoes and a coloring book."_ she told her Maria what she got from the mall the other day.

"Wow that must be exciting and also are you being a good girl by helping mommy and daddy out with Emma?" Maria asked her.

"_Yes I am and I love her very much and she is the best little sister ever!"_ as Annabelle jumped up.

"Okay well I am going to go now okay darling and I'll talk to you tomorrow okay princess?" Maria asked her.

"_Okay bye grandma, love you." _Belle said.

"Love you too bye." she told her granddaughter.

"_Bye."_ Belle hung up the phone.

2 minutes later Troy game back into the family room with all the drinks on a tray. He sat down next to Gabriella and Belle who sitting on her mommy's lap cuddled up already falling asleep. Then he looked at his daughter adoringly and smiled at her.

"So wot is happening with all the songs then you chosen them yet or your still deciding?" Troy said to his wife as he was drinking his drink.

"Um...we have chosen a few songs that we still have to confirm, but then again yes we have." She said smiling.

"Belle wake up darling your not going to sleep tonight if you sleep for so long, come on honey look daddy got you a drink, wakey wakey baby girl." Gabriella passed her to Troy who gladly put her in his arms for her to wake up.

"Belle come on wake up darling." Troy said gently trying not to scare her.

"Daddy I want to sleep, mommy I want to sleep." Belle said trying to fall back to sleep.

"What are we going to do with you ay? you are so tired all of a sudden." Troy said to his daughter stroking his head.

3 minutes later there was a noise coming from the baby monitor, Emma started to fuss and cry. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and headed upstairs to the master bedroom to find Emma red faced with tear stains on her face screaming because she was hungry.

"Hello monkey, what's all the screaming? shall we turn on the radio?" Gabriella said as she went on the bed.

**_"__Okay this is Ryan Seacrest on Kiis FM it's Thursday afternoon welcome if you just joined there is more music on the way after the commerical break stay tuned for Gabriella Montez sneaker night and Rihanna with Shut up and Drive stay tuned folks." _**Ryan said from the radio. **_"Okay welcome back your with Kiis FM with Ryan Seacrest at 15:45 here is a song from Gabriella montez Sneaker night here we go folks relax and enjoy theest of the afternoon."_** He said as the music was coming on.

Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on  
We're goin' dancin' all night long

I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me  
See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home

So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?

Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats...  
We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause

[Chorus:]  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]

All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night

So now they're closing, Close it up,  
Shut it down, go home now  
But this far from the end, Second round, Ding,  
It's about to begin  
Cause I got comfortable full  
Where the weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
Just need some hand clap  
And the beatbox, and it's all right

[CHORUS]

Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!

When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up  
I got no sleep. Ha! No need  
No problem staying awake  
When the beat is like an earthquake

We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive

[CHORUS]

Put your sneakers on... Let's go all night long...

"Are you going to dance with momy to her song yes?" Gabriella got hold of Emma and started daning with her.

"Hey look at you dancing, you having fun with mommy Emma?" Troy said walking in with Belle in his arms with her arms wrapped around her neck still half asleep.

_**Please R&R please other wise I'll stop the story and please if you have any more Ideas thanks......**_

**_Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy with college_**


	8. Annabelle's Trip To The Hospital

The next few months went past really quickly, Annabelle was struggling at school because she was making excuses that she wasn't feeling well. Troy and Gabriella thought nothing of it they thought she was just acting it/playing up for their attention. But there was really something wrong with their daughter but didn't know what it was.

"What's the matter with you this morning Belle? your tired and breathless what's happening huh?" Gabriella said as she picked up Belle and took her down the stairs to get her ready for school.

"Mommy I don't feel well I feel sick, and I am tired." Gabriella looked at her daughter worryingly she did look a bit pale and she had blue fingers.

"Let me speak to daddy, okay? stay here baby I'll go and get hi okay?" Gabriella put down Belle and made her way to the bottom of the stairs to call her husband. "TROY, TROY!" Gabriella shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" Troy called from upstairs he was getting ready for practice because they have the championships in a month so he had to practice good.

"CAN YOU COME DOWN STAIRS AND CHECK OVER ANNABELLE FOR ME SHE DOESN'T LOOK TO WELL!" Gabriella replied as she went back to Belle who was eating breakfast on the breakfast bar.

"Okay sweetheart let me look at you." Troy came in the kitchen with just his lakers shorts on, he was getting ready well trying to.

"Let me feel your hands, they are freezing, does she have a fever?" Troy asked his wife.

"No she doesn't shall I check it?" she was holding Emma and trying to feed her.

"Yes I think we should take her down to the Emergency Room I think, how are you feeling pumpkin because you don't look to well you don't." Troy said to his daughter and picked her up.

"I'll take her to practice with me and if she takes the turn for the worst I'll ring you and meet you in the Emergency Room." as he kissed Belle's forehead she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy I can't breathe, I can't breathe." Annabelle grabbed her tummy and was doubled over.

"Belle come on, breathe, breathe darling mommy is here." Gabriella was holding Belle with her head on her arm, she had tears coming down her little face Gabriella also had tears in her eyes she felt so sorry for her precious little girl to suffer an illness that came unexpectedly.

The next hour the paramedics came into the Bolton mansion, they went over to Belle and checked her over by doing her blood pressure, temperature, looking down her throat for infection and they asked Gabriella and Troy if she had any medical conditions in the past.

"Okay I think we should take her down to Hospital to double check because we don't want to risk it." One of the paramedics said as they brought the stretcher into the mansion.

"I'll ring Coach and tell him what's happened I'm sure he doesn't mind I'll come in tomorrow, and I'll um take Emma to my parents and tell them the situation and I'll meet you at the hospital, you go in the ambulance with her." Troy said as he got Emma ready and picked up the diaper bag and set off for the Range Rover that he recently brought Gabriella.

"See you there Angel get well soon okay?" Troy said as Annabelle nodded with an oxygen mask on.

"I'll see you there in an hour okay?" Troy said to Gabriella and kissed her before he headed out the house.

"Mommy I don't want to go to the hospital, I want to stay here." Belle said as she was crying and holding on to her mother's hand shaking like a leaf.

The paparazzi were waiting at the hospital because they heard that there was going to be a celebrity coming to the Emergency Room and they were hiding in the bushes. There was tons of them, the ambulance pulled up the doctors and nurses were waiting for them inside the children's ward where Annabelle is going to be admitted. They came in to the hospital but the stupidly the paps missed them because the doctors were hiding Gabriella and Belle.

"Okay hi my name is Dr. James Jacob's and I am a huge fan of yours." Dr Jacob's introduced himself and shook Gabriella's hand.

"Okay so what can I do for you today Gabriella?" He said as he looked at Belle adoringly.

"Okay well this morning I was trying to get Annabelle ready for school, then the next minute she turned pale, feverish, shaky and really breathless, and I asked my husband to check her over and he told me that she was very hot." Gabriella said as she was holding onto her daughters hand to comfort and support her.

Troy came into the room while the doctor was examine Belle she was getting worse, the doctor was looking in her ears and doing everything that he could. Gabriella was just sitting there watching the doctor check over her daughter, Troy sat next to his wife taking her hand in his. She had tears in her eyes they were coming down her cheeks so fast she didn't realize she was too focused on her daughter trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"There are tons paps out there I almost couldn't get in because there was so many of them, also I told my parents that we would be at least a couple of hours so no need to worry about Emma she is in safe hands." troy said as he kissed the side of his wife's head.

"Okay what I am going to do is that we'll keep her in over night what I want to do is that I want her to be transferred to Great Ormond Street hospital in London to see a cardiologist to be on the safe side, plus I want to investigate more which means she might have a heart problem, I want to do an ECG and an ECHO if that is okay with you?" the doctor asked Gabriella and Troy, then they looked at each other.

"Do what you have to do, I want my daughter to have the best possible care in the States and the UK." Gabriella said to the doctor, and squeezed Troy's hand and put her head on his shoulder, then he kissed her forehead.

"Mommy what's going on? why don't I feel well?" Belle asked her as she approached the bed Troy went over to give her a big hug. He loved his kids no matter how naughty they were he would do anything in the world to keep them safe.

"Because you weren't well baby girl you were so ill that we had to call an ambulance, but the doctors and nurses are going to make you feel better don't worry darling." Gabriella told her daughter and gave her a big smile to keep her happy.

**Please Review**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY IT'S ZANESSAISTRUELOVEXXX I AM REALLY SOORY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAVE BEEN TERRIBLY BUSY OVER THE WEEKS AND NEVER HAD TIME TO UPDATE,**

**THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO THIS STORY, WHICH I NEED LOADS OF IDEAS SO I CAN DECIDE WHAT TO PUT ON.**

**BEFORE I DO MY OTHER STORY BEHIND THE SCENES I AM GOING UP TO CHAPTER 15 ON THIS FIRST THEN I'LL DO THAT STORY. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	10. Sending Belle To Great Ormond Street

The next few hours was critical, Annabelle was sleeping but not in pain. She looked really ill, Troy and Gabriella was just sitting there waiting for more test results to come. It was confirmed that Belle did have a heart problem she had a hole in the heart, but the good thing was that it was that the heart was healthy and just caught the illness in time.

"I am so tired, hungry and an album to release but I can't do that while my daughter is in hospital critically ill lying in a hospital bed." Gabriella was sitting down next to her husband intwining their hands together with her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Well I'll call Annie in the morning and tell her the situation, she'll understand babe, plus I'm going to call my parents to see how Emma is okay I'll be back okay? will you be alright for 5 minutes honey?" Troy said as he was getting up from the chair and taking out his cell phone.

"Yeah I'll wait for the doctors to come and examine Belle, be careful just in case the paparazzi are there don't give them a quote yet! okay?" Gabriella stood up to kiss her husband.

"I won't talk to them I promise I'll never talk to them with out you there you know that don't you?" Troy commented as he took his wife's hand and gave her an assuring kiss.

Just as Troy was going out to make the call to his parents, the doctor came round to them and they both stood up. Troy and Dr Jacob's shook hands, then Troy linked hands with his wife's and gave it squeeze to make sure that everything is going to be alright.

"Gabriella, Troy the test results came back but there are is more good news than bad news, would you like to step into my office?" Dr Jacob's said as he directed them to his office and the young couple sat down to hear the news about their daughter.

"Okay the good news is that we caught the illness in time and we can treat it, we are going to give her an operation to put gortex shunts in to let her be normal again, we found out that her arteries are narrowed which means her blood can thicken up quicker than a normal person's heart. The bad news is that she is going to need you to be there for here if she's not well, she needs extra care and I know you are the most well known stars in America but she need's the care. If you hire a nanny that will be perfect, how does that sound?" Dr Jacob's said as he sat back in his chair waiting for them to speak.

"That's okay we were planning to get a nanny in the first place so that is a good thing. But the operation when will it take place? I mean we have to sign the papers we know that but I have a championship game which means the season will be over, so I can take time of then so when were you planning to operate on Belle?" Troy said to Dr Jacob's whilst he looked over to his wife and seeing tears sliding down her face at a quick pace.

"Well I can put her in for emergency surgery which means that she can be operated very soon more like tomorrow, but I am comfortable to proceed with out your permission, and if you do decide to ahead with it the quicker we can transfer her to Great Ormond Street and get back on her feet again." Dr Jacob's said as he looked over at Belle's notes from her history to now.

"Can we think about it? And get back to you when we have discussed this properly?" Gabriella said as she was wiping her tears.

"Absolutely take as much time as you need, but if you leave it for another couple of months her condition can get deteriorate she can become very ill, the worst thing that can ever happen to her is that she can become paralyzed, which means ending up in a wheelchair." Dr Jacob's said trying not to make the conversation more uncomfortable.

"You know what let's sign the papers I can't imagine my own flesh n blood to be paralyzed all her life." Gabriella said as she stood up, leaving Troy and Dr Jacob's shocked, but didn't know what to say next.

"Babe are you sure that's what you want? Because the reason why we sign these things is because they are big risks., and if anything happens which we have to hope and pray that nothing will go wrong is life threatening." Troy said as he stood up from the chair and made his way to Gabriella.

"You know what I think Great Ormond Street Hospital is a very good idea I know it's a kids hospital I know all about it, we Patrons for the charity, Troy I want Belle to have this I know she won't be her self again but I don't want to loose her, and nor do you babe so you and me are going to sign the consent form." Gabriella said as she went to sit back down in her chair. She knew what she was doing but also she was thinking about her daughter if she survived the heart operation.

Dr Jacob's felt sorry for them they had amazing careers and he couldn't believe that he was dealing with the most hottest and wanted couple's in America he had to make them happy not suffer like this he didn't know what to say he was going to try his best but their daughter's life on the line, he had to do something about it.


	11. The Hell From The Press

**_Gabriella's POV_**

Dr Jacob's is one of the best doctors in LA, he deals with nearly every patient on Annabelle's floor Troy and I have been at the hospital ever since Belle was admitted. My mom, Lucille and Jack have bee taking turns to watch Emma while we have been here,the press have never given up they are out the doors of this building 24/7. Belle is getting better she has been drawing and met some other kids on her ward, she hates the food but you know no one likes hospital food. I was sitting in Belle's room while she was watching E!

"Mommy why are you and daddy on the news?" Belle looked at her mommy and said as she put her hand out to me so I grabbed it and kissed it she smiled shyly and I gave her a wink.

"_Hi I'm Giuliana Rancic and this is Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News. It is true that the Lakers star Troy Bolton was hanging around Cedars-Sinai Hospital last night with his wife Gabriella Montez there are rumors that she maybe pregnant but why do they keep hanging out there, but they haven't said anything to the paparazzi." Ryan stated as the clip of Troy and Gabriella were seen holding hands and walking into the hospital._

_"But there are suspicions by fans who met them at the hospital yesterday morning and we catched up with one of them, take a look at this." Giuliana said to the camera in the studio._

_"_Wow mommy you look pretty even though you don't want to be filmed when you don't need to momma." Belle looked at her mommy who was reading a book. Then Gabriella looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled adoringly at her daughter.

"_You know I am a huge fan of Troyella and um I got to talk to them for the first time and they didn't seem very happy they told me and my friends, that their daughter was rushed into the hospital because she had trouble breathing. That's all they told me." _One of the fans said to the camera.

Gabriella looked at the TV in disbelief, she stared at it for a few minutes, then looked at her sleeping daughter ten she turned down the volume of the TV and sat back down to read her book that she was reading. Then 10 minutes later Troy walked in with his parents and Gabriella's mother, when he was pushing Emma's stroller who was sleeping in it, he carefully put the brake on in the corner of the room, then he went over to Gabriella and gave her a hello and a peck on the lips.

"The press have been so annoying before Belle went to sleep she was watching E! news and she was smiling because she saw us the TV." She said to everyone who was in the room. she sat down on Troy's lap and put her head on his shoulder, then she let out a tired sigh then closed her eyes for a bit.

Later that night Annabelle woke up, she looked around to see her parents asleep with the mom sitting on her dad, then she got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Then 5 minutes later she came out the bathroom feeling a bit better but she was still not 100% and you could tell because she was pale in the face. When she went to the stroller she got a chair and put it in front of Emma so she could play with her sister. Emma was laying down because earlier she was sleeping but now she was wide awake sucking on her pacifier, and on top of her she has a blanket to keep her little toes warm.

"Hey Emma how are you? guess what I am not well I have to stay in hospital for a bit but don't worry I'll come home soon you'll see. I miss being at home it's much nicer then being in hospital, and in future I'll look out for you and make sure that you'll be safe and not hurting your self, I don't believe in crime I think people who do it are disgusting and wrong. When we get out of the hospital I want to see daddy play basketball and go to his games I love it when we are on TV, and I want to be just like mommy when I grow up to be a singer and an actress." Belle explained to her sister while holding her hand gently and whispering the words to her so then she wouldn't wake up her mommy and daddy. She looked at the clock which said 11:30 p.m. so she went back into bed and under the covers and went straight back to sleep.

The next morning at 8:30 Dr Jacob's came into the room to see everyone still sleeping even Emma, he walked into to Belle's bed and starting to take her blood pressure, her ears, throat and pulse then he looked at the chart and wrote down everything and went out of the room. The next minute Belle woke up and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch E! news then a picture of her mom and dad were on there and she turned up the volume which woke up Troy and Gabriella.

"_Hey good morning this is E! news I am Ryan Seacrest and this is Giuliana Rancic, now we have been suspicious about why Troy and Gabriella Bolton are hanging around Cedars-Sinai Hospital this week, we actually still don't know the real reason why but we spoke to one of the fans that was speaking to the celebrity couple yesterday morning, but hopefully pretty soon that one of them will give us a statement."_ Giuliana said to the camera in the studio.

"The stupid press but hey I am famous with my mommy and daddy." Belle said proudly as she turned to her left to see her parents waking up from their nights sleep.

"Hey baby girl your up, how are you feeling?" Gabriella said as she walked over the bed and stroked her cheek.

"I'm okay but I was talking to Emma and keeping her company because she was awake but not crying." Belle said as she was proud of her self for looking after her sister.

"Okay well I'm proud of you baby girl and I'll feed Emma now as she might be really hungry." Belle smiled.


	12. Belle's Friends And Not Being Alone

A few weeks went by, so many things have happened since Belle was admitted to hospital, with Troy and Gabriella had to deal with the press as well, they were exhausted from going backwards and forwards to the hospital from home, recording studio and practice. It was a tough time for the Bolton family, the fans were very supportive but on the other hand the press not so much. Troy and Gabriella were getting sick and tired with it all, they tried to ignore them.

It was Monday morning when Belle was sitting on her bed watching Barney the dinosaur, she was still not 100% but she was much better than she was the doctors said she can go home soon but they had to operate on her first but she didn't know that she was going to have an operation so they kept it a secret until the very last minute, but there was something that Belle had on her mind for the past day or so it was her parent's wedding Anniversary she was so excited that she was begging them to go out and enjoy themselves. She had a secret that the doctors were helping her with but it was only a surprise for her parents what a cutie the doctors thought.

"So Annabelle have you thought where you are sending your parents on their anniversary?" Nurse Emily said as she was looking at her favorite patient's chart to see if she was making process.

"Yes I have but I need more help though, and also when do I get the tube out of my nose?" Belle said as she was scratching her leg.

"When I speak with Dr Jacob's I'll let you know but first I want to see what you are planning for your mommy and daddy." Emily said as she went to Belle's bedside and looked at the piece of paper that Belle had all her plans on.

"You know if you need me to ring places for anything don't hesitate honey ask me and I'll be here if you want me. Besides if you plan something I can persuade Dr Jacob's to let you go because I know it is special to you and your mommy and daddy." Emily explained as she gave her a reassuring smile before she left the room.

"Hey you know we should get to the hospital Belle might be all alone, you know what happens when she gets scared." Troy said as he made his way into the kitchen and put his strong arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck.

"Hm you smell gorgeous babe, what perfume are you wearing?" He said as he put his chin on her shoulder and watching her cook.

"I'm wearing Beckham is that all right with you Mr Bolton?" Gabriella said as she stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, when they heard something coming from the baby monitor.

"I'll go and see to her you continue on what you were doing milady." Troy said as he went out of the kitchen and into the living room where Emma was in the playpen.

Troy picked up his daughter and smiled at her before he made her comfortable in his arms, then Emma looked up at her daddy and gave her toothless smile, he has never seen a baby so cute in his life, the next minute she started to cry but this time she was hungry and Troy knew it because she was chewing on his jersey.

"Troy bring Emma in here and make her a bottle if you want to feed her." Gabriella shouted from the kitchen she was still chopping the vegetables on the counter, then she looked at Troy giving him a look that read "give your daughter a bottle of milk now" he settled Emma in her bouncy seat that he brought with him from the playroom, it was wired not having Belle here but he knew she was in safe hands with the doctors and nurses at the hospital.

"Alright baby, your bottle is coming be patient otherwise I'll have it Emma, Emma, Emma come on baby stop crying it's coming." Troy said in a singing voice as he put the bottle in the bottle warmer and sat down in the chair at the table waiting for it to heat up.

At the hospital Belle was asleep she didn't sleep well last night as her blood pressure was up and down and feeling really uncomfortable. She was talking to her friends Joshua, Amiee, Curtis, Adam and Stephanie who were also on the same ward and the same age and some of them attended the school that Belle was at, only Amiee and Stephanie went to a different school because they were quite clever.

"So what are you planning for your mom and dad's anniversary Belle?" Joshua asked as he was playing with his truck on his lap. Joshua was Belle's age and went to the same school as Belle he had a condition of ceibal palsy he was in a wheelchair, he was not such of a big fan of the Lakers but he never told Belle because her daddy was the captain of the team and was a massive superstar in America.

"I'm planning on something but I haven't made my mind up yet because it is so hard to decide on what they would like to do so I haven't really done anything yet." Belle looked at all her friends, she smiled and was grateful that she was talking to people who were nice and caring for her so she didn't feel left out or alone while her parents weren't with her.

"You know my mommy is a huge fan of your mom's songs she think it's fantastic and wants to come and see her in a concert, do you go to her concerts at all?" Curtis asked her.

"No but sometimes I normally see her on TV instead, but I go to my daddy's games where I meet some famous people who go and play there. It is a massive stadium and me mommy, Emma and my grandma and grandpa and Nana sit in the court side which are the VIP seats and it is so cool." Belle said proudly thinking what her mommy and daddy are doing now.


	13. Emma Turns One And Emma's Birthday Party

It has been nearly a year since Emma was born Troy and Gabriella was proud of bringing another baby girl into the world, Belle and Emma were known of one of the cutest babies in hollywood history. Belle's operation was successful she had it done 8 months ago and was happy as larry, but she still needed a transplant to be done at Great Ormond Street when she will turn 10. Troy and Gabriella had too much on their plate their schedules were full up for the next 6 months and they were exhausted. Belle was home and everything came back to normality but they had to hire a nanny if Troy or Gabriella weren't available for Belle because she needed extra care.

It was Emma's 1st birthday and the little girl was sitting up in her crib playing with the pacifier whether or not to suck on it or chuck it out her crib but in the end she decided to leave it in her mouth and play with the pink bottle which was full up with milk. She tried to stand up so she grabbed one of the bars on her crib and pulled her self up, she was standing on her feet for the very first time.

"Troy are you awake or are you sleeping?" Gabriella said turning over to face her husband.

"I'm awake, hello gorgeous." Troy smiled at her.

"Hey Emma's birthday today, I can't believe that she is 1 years old today." Gaby said as she sat up in bed and looked at the time on her bedside table.

Emma made a noise to say to her parents that she is wide awake, Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. So they got out of bed and made their way into the nursery and to their surprise they found their daughter standing up holding the bars on her crib, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing it was a miracle.

"Oh my gosh baby girl your standing up for the very first time. Troy go and get the camera, and happy birthday baby girl you're turning 1 today I can't believe it." Gabriella said as she went over to the crib and picked up the 1 year old.

"Got it Brie, you take the picture." Troy said handing the camera to Gabriella and went over to Emma and said hello to her and took away her pacifier and hid it from her.

"Smile Emmy for mommy, smile birthday girl, Troy come behind here and make some faces for her to smile to." Gaby said as she was turning on the camera ready to take the picture.

The next few hours went past and Gabriella, Lucille, Maria, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor were helping setting up things for the party which started at 4:00, there wasn't much to do because Lucille gladly did all the food that she brought with her so Gaby didn't have to do anything really.

"Gabs where do you want the cake it's arrived, thanks Zeke for making this amazing cake, come on in." Troy said as he greeted his team mate and best friend.

"Thanks Troy so how are you?" Zeke came in and took off his sunglasses while Troy shut the door.

"Troy did you put the banner on the front door and the balloons on the 2 pillars?" Gabriella shouted from the kitchen holding Emma who was asleep in her arms.

"Daddy, daddy I want to watch Hannah montana please, I am bored." Belle said as she was tugging her fathers dress shirt because Troy was wearing a suit.

"Not now princess, have you taken your medication darling?" Troy said as he picked her up, then Belle snuggled into her father's chest.

The party was going to start in an hour and it was only 3 o clock and everyone was trying to get everything polished up, Gabriella was changing into her new Calvin Klein jeans and top, then her shoes was Gucci, also Troy's suit was also Calvin Klein. Annabelle was wearing a pink T-Shirt and Jeans with pink Sneakers on. Emma was wearing a pink dress that maria got her for her birthday and she was going to wear it for the party.

"La lata de la mamá que usted se asegura por favor de que todo es embarcado bueno y después de que eso le pueda se sienta por favor, ha hecho bastante hoy." Gabriella said to her mom she always spoke to her mom in spanish because they are very close bonding between the two ever since Gabriella was born.

"Bueno yo me sentaré miraré la televisión y veré qué programas están en." Maria said as she exited the kitchen and into the family room.

"Belle please go and tidy up the playroom otherwise you won't go to the party and get daddy to help you please and take it easy." Gaby said as she was feeding Emma her bottle.

"Bueno mami que haré ahora pero podré yo todavía juego ahí adentro? y prometo guardar todos mis juguetes." Belle told her mom as she made her way into the playroom to clean up all of her toys.

"¿Gracias querido usted es una chica mami que tan buena y auxiliar no es usted descarado?" Gabriella said as she stroked Belle's cheek and smiled then kissed her on the forehead.

"Sí soy." Belle said and started to put them all way.

Everyone was starting to arrive for Emma's party, everything was perfect but until there was no Emma, Gabriella realized that she was still sleeping in her playpen upstairs in their bedroom. So she went up stairs to find Emma wake and standing up again like she did in the morning while she was in her crib. Troy was holding Belle because she was grumpy and tired and didn't want to play with any of her cousins, Troy found it really rude but he also didn't blame her.

"Hey you not going to play with Joshua and Mia, because they came here especially to play with you." Troy whispered to his daughter's ear.

"No I don't I want to stay here on your lap." Belle replied as she snuggled further into her daddy's chest.

"Later on you'll play with them yes? because it is not nice to leave them on their own is it?" Troy said as he was really upset that Belle didn't want to play with any other kid who was in their mansion.

It was about 90 degrees outside and everyone was at the table to sing happy birthday to Emma. Gabriella was holding Emma while Troy was doing the camera, on the other hand Lucille was holding Belle who was half asleep on her shoulder. Maria was recording the moment with the cam corder that Gabriella has asked her to do and gladly accepted the offer.

"OKAY WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO DO THE BIRTHDAY CAKE, THEN WE ARE GOING TO SERVE THE DESSERT HOW DOES THAT SOUND EVERYONE?" Gabriella shouted out so everyone could hear her voice.

"1, 2, 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EMMA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YAY!" Everyone was clapping and cheering while Emma was squealing and clapping as well she had a toothless smile and Gabriella smiled at her back and couldn't be more proud.

After the party there was so much clearing up to do it was beyond a joke Belle was up and in a much more happier mood while playing with her cousins, who was still here because she never had a proper play date that afternoon. Emma was happy on the floor crawling everywhere she went to the couch and she grunted while trying to pull her self up and she did it.

"Gabriella come and see what Emma is doing? you are a cheeky monkey Emma Mia Bolton you are so cheeky, take your pacifier out of your mouth." Troy said as he sat down to her level.

"Wow Emma I'll get the camera and take a picture because I am busy clearing the kitchen Troy." Gabriella as she got the camera and gave it to Troy to take the picture of Emma.


	14. Going To The Theme Park

The Next day Troy and Gabriella decided to take the kids to the Theme Park in California, when they told Belle and Emma they got so excited that Gabriella had trouble settling the kids down the night before, but with the help from her husband they finally settled the kids to bed.

The next day came and it was 7:30 in the morning everyone was still sleeping, but now Belle was waking up by turning from the position from her right on to her back. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to do her usual things, when she got out of the bathroom she ran to her parent's bedroom to wake them up. She got to their door and turned the knob and the door opened slightly, then she creeped into the room and sat on her parents bed and watch them sleep in each others arms for half an hour, she didn't care. Then she lost her balance and fell off the bed and cried her eyes out, then Troy and Gabriella woke up to the noise.

"What the?" Troy called as he sat up in bed wondering what had happened.

"Belle? where's the crying coming from?" Gabriella said as she looked around the room to find her crying daughter.

"Belle darling, why are you crying no tears baby, come on." Troy came out of bed and picked up a crying Belle. She settled into his arms and he rubbed her back and went back to the bed to comfort her.

"Why did you come in here babe? Ay you know you have to knock in future okay?" Troy said to her as she snuggled further into his chest, and wiping her tears at the same time.

"Daddy I sorry I didn't mean to fall off the bed, I just didn't want to wake you mommy up." Belle called as she went over to Gabriella to give her a big hug.

"It's fine baby girl, don't cry were going to the theme park today, and we are going to have tons of fun, okay? Te quiero sooo mucho! es tan mono." Gabriella started to tickle her.

"Te quiero también mama, Deseo que algo coma ahora tengo hambre." Belle said as she got up from the bed to the door.

"Wipe your tears baby girl and get dressed okay?" Troy called from the bedroom, then he slipped out of bed while Gabriella was trying to get back to sleep because she didn't sleep that night for some reason.

"I have daddy, I am going downstairs now." Belle shouted back, and went down the stairs.

The next hour or so Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen making breakfast and getting the kids dressed ready to go, it was a hot day so Gabriella got Troy to put on the sun screen on the kids so they wouldn't get sun burnt. While Gabriella was making sure that everything was set Troy was putting the kids in his Range Rover Sport that he recently brought. The next 5 minute the house was locked up the house and Gabriella got into the car on the passenger side and they were off to Disneyland in California.

"How long does it take to get there mommy?" Belle asked her from her booster seat and was falling asleep, so Gabriella had to answer her question quickly.

"We are going to be there just before lunch okay precious? Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up okay?" Gabriella said with a smile on her face as she watched both of her daughters sleep, she couldn't beleive wot has happened over the past couple of months with Belle diagnosed with a complex heart condition, she did need more attention and she loved giving her daughter it.

"So what ride do you want to go on after lunch?" Troy asked Gabi as he was still concentrating on the road.

"When we get there Belle needs her meds and her check her blood pressure also is the double buggie in the trunk?" Gabriella asked worried just in case Troy forgot to put it in the car.

"Don't worry everything is in the car honey okay? I never forgot Iknew you needed it so I put in the car for you just incase you asked me." Troy said smiling at his wife who was looking out the window then looked at ther husband and smiled back.

"Mama I want my dummy." Emma said as she woke up and realised it slipped out her mouth while she was sleeping but never woke up.

"Where is it honey you dropped it while you were sleeping it must have slipped out of your mouth, I have another one here darling don't worry when we get there I'll pick up the other one okay sweetie?" Gabriella said as she was trying to strech out her arm to get the pacifier, but never successful.

"I'll get it later honey but in the mean time have the one that I just gave to you." Gabriella said as she got comfortable.

Three hours later they were getting closer to the theme park and Belle was still sleeping, and it was getting hotter. The sun was shining and everyone was happy, Gabriella was asleep and Troy was still concentrating on the road the traffic was clearing it was just road works. Annabelle woke up and she was happy looking out the window to see cars go by, she smiling and counting in her head of how many blue cars she has seen, Troy was looking in rear mirror and smiled at the sight that his daughter as a Laker captain with fame, money, mansions and toy cars his life was perfect.

Please Review


	15. The Theme Park And Family Day Out

As soon as they arrived at the theme park, there was load of paparazzi waiting for them, someone must of told them that the famous family was coming here today. Troy saw them and parked the car as near to the entrance as he possibly can, he got out and went to the trunk to get the double stroller out for the kids, while Gabriella was getting kids out of the car she told them to stay close and not run off because the paps were close to the car when they arrived, Gabriella was holding Emma on her hip and holding Annabelle's hand and she had Ralph Lauren sunglasses on while Troy had his Ray Ban which was his favorite designer at the moment, on the hand the girls were wearing Flag Crystal Top from Harrods when they went to England and Burberry leggins with Uggs and Emma wore her Petit Bateau striped crawler from Selfridges in London with her little pink sandals which were Lelli Kelly with strawberries and glitter on them.

"Okay Belle you want to go into the stroller?" Gabriella asked her as she was putting a sleeping Emma in the Stroller and strapping her in.

"no debo ir pis de pis." Belle said as she was still holding herself and couldn't hold it any longer.

"den el visto bueno yo le tomaré al cuarto de baño en un bebé de la sec." Gabriella said picking her up and taking her to the ladies room.

"Okay I'll wait out here with Emma." Troy called pushing the stroller so he can hide from the paps.

5 minutes Gabriella and Belle emerged from the bathroom and came towards Troy and Emma who was no longer asleep and was drinking from her sippy cup. Then they made their way to the check-in point to get the tickets so they could get into the actual park there were a few heads turning for the family, after they paid there were more faces turning to the family to see if it was really them.

"HEY IS THAT TROY AND GABRIELLA BOLTON?" a girl shouted out and started to run to them, then the security guards cames and protected them.

"Please just give them space they are here with their family and they want to be left alone." one of the guards said the to the public.

"Thank you so much." Troy said to the security guards as he took Gabriella's hand and with his other hand he grabbed the stroller, and looked down at his children.

"Your welcome Mr. Bolton here is my bleeper number just incase something comes up in an emergency, also you are welcome to have someone with you at all times behind you if you like?" The guard said to him as he wrote down his number.

The next few hours was nice for the Bolton family, Belle fell asleep because she wasn't feeling 100% but still recovering from the operation that she had a month ago. Gabriella was pushing the stroller and Troy was holding onto Belle's medication which was due any minute now so they went to the cafe and sat down there for 10 minutes Troy got the coffee and something to eat for them so they wouldn't go hungry.

"Belle it's time for your medication cutie, do you want to do it?" Gabriella asked as she passed the syringe to Belle so she can take it herself.

"I don't want to take it mama, it's yucky." Belle said with her arms folded and pouted the famous Bolton pout Gabriella laughed.

"Okay come out of the stroller and I can hold you, yes?" Troy came into the convocation.

"Hold her down otherwise I can't do it Troy." Gabriella said as she was trying to put the syringe into Annabelle's mouth.

For the past 20 minutes had gone by and Troy and Gabriella was still having trouble getting Belle to take her medication, so they decided to put it through her feeding tube so she won't have to taste the horrible flavor of the medicine, but she still had to take 5 more medication that she was meant to take 6 times a day, it was a whole drama because everyone in the theme park was stopping and staring at the family who's daughter was making a lot of noise by crying and shrieking all the time. Gabriella and Troy did the best they can to calm down their daughter but she wouldn't have it, Belle was really upset and Troy wanted to do something so he picked up Belle and carried her bridal style and walked around for a bit to calm her down.

"Stop crying baby girl it's all gone the horrible medication all gone no more." Troy said in a childish voice so he could cheer up Belle.

"No more daddy?" Belle asked her daddy as she noticed that people were taking photos for them.

"Hi my name is Lauren and this is my friends Ella and Lucy is it possible to have a picture and an autograph please?" She asked him politely.

"Sure, here you go guys." Troy said as he signed the picture of himself in a suit at a premiere of one of Gabriella's hit movie Band slam.

"Thank you soo much, I am a huge fan of you both." Lucy said as the three girls went away and they were screaming and jumping up and down with excitement, they just met the most famous basketball player in history, the Troy Bolton. Five minutes went by and Belle had just fallen asleep in her daddy's arms so he went back to the stroller and put Belle in it and strapped her in.

"Well let's hope she won't wake up when I give her these." Gabriella asked as she was getting the other medication ready to give to her daughter, she felt hopeless that her first born had a heart problem even though they had just found out weeks ago the Doctors have told them that Belle had the condition all her life. Once she was done she put down the top and chucked away the syringes and went to put them in the trash can, then they Troy grabbed the stroller and started to push it, there was people still taking photos of the couple and their sleeping kids, they made their way to one of the cafe's that the theme park had and sat down at a table.

"Troy just leave the stroller there and if they make a noise we'll get them, it's fine babe." Gabriella said as she was looking at the menu to see what she wanted to eat.

"Hi I'm Kat and I'll be your waitress for today, may I have your drink order?" She said politely but really she couldn't believe she was serving the most hottest and famous couple in Hollywood.

"Um I'll have a glass of cola and Gabs what would you like baby?" Troy asked as he gave his menu to Kat.

"I'll have the same please and can I have some hot water so I can heat up my baby's bottle and can I also have some chocolate ice-cream for my other daughter please with sprinkles and chocolate sauce?" Gabriella said as she handed the menu to Kat.

"No problem and by the way I am a huge fan of both of you and your order will be right away." Kat said with a nice smile on her face not faking it.

"So when's the next game?" Gabriella asked as she took her husband's hand and linked it with hers.

"Not until Friday I have practice tomorrow, also it's nearly the end of the season so we can go to London, when did you make Belle's appointment for?" Troy asked as the drinks came this time it wasn't Kat.

"I made it for the 26th and yes babe it is off season, so there is nothing to worry about." Gabriella said as she sipped her cola.

"I love you Brie." Troy said as he kissed her.

"I love you too superstar." Gabriella said as she kissed him back.

**Sorry about not updating there has been so much going on had no time hope you like it...**

**5 reviews for the next update and comments and ideas are welcome.**

**Disclaimer don't own Gabriella and Troy only Annabelle and Emma**


	16. The School Bully

After the drama at the theme park the other week, Troy and Gabriella were really busy adjusting to Belle's daily routine and Basketball season ending. It is now monday morning in the Bolton household and Gabriella was getting Belle ready for school, and Troy getting ready for basketball practice. Emma was just sitting in her highchair playing with her pacifier and banging it on the highchair table babbling to herself. Troy walked into the kitchen with his gym bag and put it on the floor in the corner so nobody can fall over it. Meanwhile Gabriella was upstairs helping Belle get dressed and helping her brushing her teeth. It was going to be a long week with everything going on plus not just the game but with Belle's ongoing hospital appointments, paparazzi and more it was really stressful but the Boltons are all in this together.

Belle's P.O.V.

I was upstairs with mommy who was helping me get ready for school, I was just getting dressed until I saw the medication I needed to take it was disgusting but I need to take them end of. I was a good thing that I have a feeding tube or a button the doctors call it in my tummy so I won't have to taste the flavor. At the end of the week I am going to the biggest game of the season, in Basketball the La Lakers VS the Miami Heat I was really excited my mommy said if you want to go, you have to behave yourself otherwise I can't go I'll have to watch it from home which I don't really want to do.

"Mommy I want to wear these shoes, the Lelli Kelli ones." I said pulling them out of the closet to show her what I meant.

"¿Bien pero tiene que hacerlos usted mismo tiene 7 años ahora dan el visto bueno a bebé?" mommy said to me in Spanish, whenever she wants something done by me she speaks to me in Spanish like my Nana does.

"Sí mami que los pondré en yo mismo y le haré orgulloso." I shouted back from my bedroom because she was in my bathroom getting the medication done for the day, I have to take them 6 times a day I can't believe I have to take that much in one day.

"La mami buena de la chica y el papá están tan orgullosos de usted, bien ahora tiene va abajo para desayuno que salimos pronto querido." My mother shouted out again. How I learnt spanish well it's a long story but I'll explain later. Now I have to go downstairs into the kitchen to have my breakfast.

"den el visto bueno yo haré esa mami." I shouted back at her following her instructions.

I walked down the stairs carefully and I went into the kitchen to take a seat next to Emma's highchair when I looked at her she smiled at me and I smiled back at her, then in reply she banged her bottle at me and the milk was squirted everywhere on the table and we both laughed. Then daddy looked over his shoulder to see what was happening and he made a stern face at us we both stopped laughing immediately. Then he came to the table and set down the bowls of cereal at my place andon Emma's highchair I began eating.

"So Belle are you excited to go to school today?" Daddy asked me as I was finishing my mouthful of cereal.

"Um..I guess, why?" I asked him with a funny look on my face.

"Can't a father ask their daughter if they are excited and you don't look convinced." He said sulking fakingly.

"Daddy I can only tell you after school if it went okay you know? and by the way I am so looking forward to seeing you play on Friday night, but there is something that you need to do for me?" I asked him with a pretty please face on, blushing my eye lashes at him.

"Don't blush your eye lashes at me Annabelle Bolton you know that doesn't work with me, also what do you want from me?" Daddy said a bit annoyed.

"Okay when you pick me up from school can I act that I am your fan which I am, because people in my class and school don't believe me that the Troy Bolton is my father even though I have the same surname as you." I said really upset.

"Aw Belle come here baby girl okay, look I have a plan okay? why don't I pick you up this afternoon and you can bring back your friends to our house and show them around, plus they can come to practice with us after because I have a break when you finish school, how about that?" He said as he put me on his lap then he started to tickle me to cheer me up.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan but what if they still don't believe me?" I said as he smiled at me and me with an upset face on the verge of tears, so he cuddled me closer to him as I smelt his favourite colone.

"Well Belle what about if I take you to school and if the kids come and ask me I'll tell them the truth even though you tell the truth to them they'll still believe the famous Troy Bolton." He told me as he gave me kiss on the cheek and on the forehead.

"Okay I suppose that can happen plus, I am getting bullied by this kid called Jayden Moss and he said that Troy Bolton doesn't even know you exist, then he pushed me to the floor." I said as I started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey baby girl don't cry I don't like tears from my girls including mommy, hey why don't I take you in the Lambogini yeah, would you like that, daddy take you in his sports car?" as he whispered the last bit to me as my face lit up and I wiped the tears on my face and in my eyes.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs with a basket of laundry in my hands like any other mother and wife would do but with CDs on the shelves in stores across the world which are sucessful only two of my albums have gone platinum over the past 2 years, I went into the kitchen to see Troy have his car keys in his hand and Belle with her backpack all rady to go to school. I saw Emma falling asleep in her highchair so I put down the laundry down on the floor next to the washing machine and then I walked to the highchair and unbuckled Emma and picked her up and layed her head on my shoulder with her pink pacifier in her mouth then she was asleep, then I got a blanket and put it over her so then she wouldn't get cold.

"You going now then because you don't need to leave until half past eight." I said as I told my husband.

" Yeah because I promised our daughter that I would take her in a spin then take her school, then to basketball practice is that okay babe?" Troy said as I looked at my sleeping one year old on my shoulder not bothering moving her, then I looked at Troy and kissed him a couple of times on the lips.

"That's fine honey, but after practice can you go shopping because we need more food, and can you pick up some of Belle's medication from the pharmacy please?" I told him with a smile that I couldn't resist.

Once we said goodbye to eachother I opened the door for Troy and Belle then I hold the door knob as the two walked out the door as he surprisingly led Belle to the Lambogini, so then I saw Belle's car seat in the front which made me happy because normally he would keep it in the house but before I knew it was already in the car. Out of six cars we got we have 10 car seats for both kids, I know it's too much but safety first.

"You taking the Lambogini?" I shouted as he opened the door for Belle to get into her car seat and helping her buckle into.

"I promised Belle I always keep my promises, don't I?" Troy shouted back in reply.

Then I felt Emma move on my shoulder and then the noise of her sucking on her beloved pacifier which is going to be hard to take off of her because she can't sleep with out it, I tried one night and she screamed the whole place down you could proberly hear her from a mile away, what a set of lungs she has on her.

I waved goodbye to Troy and Belle as he backed out the long driveway where the paps were furiously taking pictures of and once on the road he sped down to take Belle to school. Then the paps concerntrated on me then I shut the large front door and walked upstairs to lay Emma on mine and Troy's bed as I slowly laid her down she moved a little then I hesitated for a second then she was fast asleep, then I put two large pillows on her two sides so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Today was my day off so I was glad to have time at home for once normally I would be recording songs or I would be on set of a movie. I went into the bathroom to turn on the shower and I was in there for twenty minutes with the baby monitor on, if Emma did wake up.

Troy's P.O.V.

As we arrived at Belle's school there was kids running everywhere, then they came to a stand still as they saw a lambogini turn up at the school which looked like that never happened before. I parked the car into a parking spot infront of the school. I got out of the car and I put my aviator sunglasses on then I closed the door and started to walk to walk to Belle's side and helped her out of the car.

"Woa is that Troy Bolton?" One of the students shouted out and turned my head to him.

"How comes Annabelle is with him, he is the most famous basketball player in history." The other boy said as nearly all the students turned their heads.

"Hey guys did you know that the Troy Bolton is my daddy oh and by the way, I can prove it I brought in my birth certificate in so I can show you he is a dad." Belle just shouted as the boys looked like they still didn't beleive her as they had their arms crossed.

"Ok yeah donkey face how comes that you don't look like him then?" One boy said right to her face, as he pushed her to the floor, then she started to cry and run back to me.

"Hey, hey it's okay I'll show them." I said as I picked her up.

"Hey you what's your name?" I said to the boy.

"Er..Jay..Jayden Moss sir." He said as he looked scared.

"Well I suggest that you don't mess or bully my daughter, you can't bully her she has done nothing to you, what are you a little soldier? is that how your parents brought you up Jayden?" I asked him sternly.

"Er...No sir they didn't." He looked scared as he answered me.

"Good because Belle is my daughter and she isn't lying to you, so I suggest that you owe her a massive apology and be friends, because what I learned Jayden when I was your age that you should work as a team which is we are all in this together, you can't be mean to other people okay? You have to be nice to others then they will benice to you back. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" I asked him as I was on eye level contact with him and Belle who was in my arms and on my lap with her arms around me.

"Yes Mr Bolton, I understand." As he still looked scared.

Then everything is settled at school where Belle was now happy and Troy made his way to practice, everything now was just fine.

Please Read and review


	17. Emma's Day Out In The Park

Gabriella's P.O.V.

It was Friday morning, the day of the big Laker's game VS the Miami Heat, Troy was really practicing really hard for this big game. I was really proud of him, I have to admit if I was my husband I would never be as fit a him and I am glad but don't tell him though he will kill me. I was in my bedroom getting ready for today, with Emma playing with her toes on my bed, she was starting to walk now what terror, she was still in her pink romper, and no pacifier becuase it was on the floor which was thrown by her normally she didn't do that. It was now 10:30 and the game started at 7:30 so I had the whole day to get ready and I was due back at work on monday.

"Emmy what are you doing baby doll you trying to role over?" I asked her as she was just lying there on her tummy trying to role over.

"Mama." she said as she whimpered for me to pick her up,so I did just before I came out of the massive amazing master bedroom I picked up her pacifier for it to go into the steroliser because it has been on the dirty floor.

"Hey baby do you want to go to the park, with mommy yes?" I said to her as I got her shoes on, and placed her on the couch.

I opened the large front door and put the stroller there, then I placed everything I needed in the diaper bag full of Emma's stuff then I got my D&G handbag that Troy got me for my birthday, and placed everything that was mine in the bag, then I had my aviator sunglasses that was in my hair. Then I picked up Emma from the sofa and placed her in the Black Range Rover into her infant seat, as she was small she was in the infant seat instead of the toddler seat.

"There you go baby, you okay? do you want some milk?" She just looked at me as I closed the door so the paps didn't take any pictures of her. Then I made my way back into the house to get my handbag, the diaper bag and the stroller I put in the trunk first before I put the two bags into the car, then I went into the house and put the alarm on and locked up the house, then I made my way to the car and and turned on the ignistion and backed out the driveway and carefully so I wouldn't knock over any of the paparazzi that was in the way.

"Mama, sweep." Emma told me as I looked into the rear mirror to see her eyes drooping.

"Aw baby girl okay we are nearly there okay?" I smiled at her in awe.

As I parked the car, I saw the paps come round the car to get a good glance at me, but I totally ignored them because I wasn't interested in them at all infact they drive me round the bend. I was meeting Sharpay at the play area where she brought her 3 year old triplets Shasha, Sophie and Tyler they were funny towards each other. I was currently taking out the stroller from the trunk and unfolding it. Then I opened the door to get Emma out who was sleeping so I put her in carefully and strapped her in and lowered the main part so she is fully laying down so she would be comfortable, then I put a blanket over the shade so the paps won't take any pictures of her, then I noticed Sharpay and the triplets.

"Hey Brie how are you?" As she hugged me and kissed my cheek and did the same back.

"I'm well how are you?" I smiled as I replyed and sat down on the bench.

"I'm so looking forward to the big game tonight, I just can't to settle the triplet's excitment at all they are a handful." She said to me as we were chatting about stuff.

"So am I, I can't believe it's the end of the season already." I told her with a smile on her face as I got my husband back for the year.

"Yeah it's sad but hey the good things is, is that you have an amazing husband and father." she said as I looked at Emma who was sucking her pacifier, and smiled at what she had said, I could also see the paps from a distance taking pictures at us.

"I know, I'm glad so do you want to walk around the park?" I said as I got up from the bench.

"Sure, SOPHIE,TYLER AND SASHA WE ARE GOING FOR A WALK COME ON GUYS GRAB YOUR BIKES!" Sharpay said yelling them to come to us.

"But mommy I want to play on the slide." Sasha said as she whined.

"No whining please, otherwise you won't go to the game tonight." Sharpay said to her daughter sternly.

"Mama, mama." Emma said waking up crying. So we all stopped as I looked at her rubbing her tired eyes, and trying to sit up.

"Hey it's okay we are going for a walk in the park Emmy, look at the ducks baby girl?" I said as she was not awake yet sucking on her pacifier, and I knelt down to her level and started to tickle her she was really shy towards me even thought I was her mother.

"Mama, mwilk I thwirsty." Emma said as her spat out her pacifier from her mouth and gave it to me.

We were talking for half an hour walking around the park to see the pretty flowers and roses, I let Emma out to stretch her legs but I kept hold of her by the hand and pushing the stroller at the same time, she was a good girl really. About 20 minutes later we started to make our seperate ways and go home to get ready for the big game tonight. I said goodbye to Sharpay and her kids and made our way to the Range Rover, the paparazzi were still following us but I didn't care. I put Emma into the car first and strapped her into the car seat and shut the door behind me, then I Went to put the stroller into the trunk and closed it and then I went into the driver seat and made our way home.

"Emma look outside darling? can you see the ducks, and the swans and the little geese baby?" I said to her sweetly as she looked out the car window, and drinking her milk at the same time.

"Mama I want to hwave, my twoys because I bwored." She said in her sweet voice as she dropped her bottle on the floor.

"Emmy, don't drop it honeykins aw baby it's all over the carpet, don't worry it's okay darling there's nothing to cry about." I said to her as she gave me a brave face.

"Bwelle mama." She pointed out.

"I know daddy is going to pick her up from school, and he is going to bring her home and then he has to go back to work for tonight." i said to her making a convosation for the first time in her life that she was born in.

"Dada, I want dada." She demanded.

As I pulled into the long driveway and went straight into the garage and parked the car, and turned off the ignition, Troy still wasn't home yet either was Belle. I got out of the car and opened the side door from the garage into attached to the mansion, because the paparazzi was hounding up at the electronic gates I did it for Emma's safety. It was 1:30pm and I had to make lunch for us two Emma wasn't really bothered so I put her in her highchair in the massive kitchen and occupied her with her toy keys and a pacifier, and I started to make us Mac and Cheese something easy because we are going out tonight for a big meal with all our friends and family.

"Emma do you want some juice sweetie?" I asked her as she looked up at me and nodded her head, the next thing the phone rings.

_**Troy/**__Gabriella_

_Gabriella: Hello?_

**Troy: Hey babe can I ask you a question?**

_Gabriella: Sure what's up?_

**Troy: Where abouts in the arena are you sitting I know courtside, but Pete wants to know what time you are coming?**

_Gabriella: Um 6:30 and save me a parking space next to your car because I can't park anywhere else because the public will want to have my autographs and pictures and I have the kids with me._

**Troy: Okay I will sort it out.**

_Gabriella: Okay I love you and I have to go because Emmy needs feeding okay?_

**Troy: Sure I'll let you get on I'll be home with Belle soon okay? I love you too.**

_Gabriella: Bye._

**Troy: Bye babe.**

"Emmy stay awake darling lunch is nearly ready, baby girl look at these keys after lunch you have a nap upstairs in bed okay, lunch is nearly done." I said trying desperatly to keep her awake.

6:30pm GAME TIME

"Mommy are we there yet?" Belle asked me the 1000th time in 45 minutes.

"Not yet baby, but we have 10 minutes to go and we are going to meet Grandma and Grandpa there and Nana and Papa aswell okay darling?" I said to her as she was really aggitated and excited to see her daddy playing again.

Belle's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the car in the front next to mommy for the first time ever it was really exciting. I was wearing my Jersey that I have for the game, I was really nervous for the game because the LA Lakers might not win but I can only count on my charm and that is my daddy, the Troy Bolton I saw people queing up from the gates to get into the auditorum of what you call it.

"Mommy were here!" I said as she pulled up to the security and he regonised us and he let us through, and mommy parked next to daddy's car like we always do.

"Okay Belle I want you to be good okay? stay with either me, Grandpa, Grandma, Nana or Papa understand me?" Mommy said sternly.

I opened the door and got out of my princess booster seat and I saw my daddy's Audi right next to me so I looked in it to find my seat in there, it was so cool that my daddy gets to play for the LA Lakers even though he is captain even better, I saw mommy unfolding the stroller which was pink which meant she got Emma's one she might be sleeping. I waited for her to strap her in and lock the car because I was getting bored of waiting already, then she called me I saw the paparazzi taking as much pictures of us because apparently they call it famous I don't I am only 7 years old for crying out loud. Our bodyguards open the door us and let us in leaving the paps to lay on the window which was tinted so they couldn't see clearly anymore, we had access to the locker room so I ran as fast as I could but I was breathless, then I saw my daddy in his Lakers outfit and ran to him and gave him a big cuddle and wished him luck before the big game.

"Daddy!" I shouted to him as he turned around and bent down to lift me so I ran to him.

"Hey baby girl, where's mommy and Emma?" He asked me as he put me down and put some cologne on.

"They're coming daddy I just came in here to wish you luck on the big game and I'll see you out there." I hugged him again.

"I promise to wave to you now and then okay, I want you to cheer the best you can tonight and give not just me but the whole team support okay baby doll?" He told me as I nodded that I understood what he just said to me.

"Okay I wish you the best of luck." I said to him walking out of the locker room.

READ AND REVIEW

NEXT CHAPTER THE GAME!


	18. End Of Season Game

The arena was buzzing with fans coming in and out of the massive gym, Gabriella and Sharpay were talking while Emma was looking around standing on her mother's lap bouncing up and down excitedly. Belle was talking to Sasha who was also wearing a jersey but with her own surname on the back of it "Baylor". Troy and the rest of the team were still waitingin their locker room until their coach Tony Grayson came in to wish them good luck and work as a team, The triplets and Belle were running aroung the court chasing each other they always did that befor the game starts because they had nothing better else to do, then Gabriella always scolded Belle when she noticed them.

"Belle come here now!" she shouted from her seat, but Belle didn't listen, and kept running until she fell over and started to cry.

"Oh my Gosh shall I go and get her?" Sharpay said as she turned to Gabriella.

"No it's okay, I'll go do you mind holding her?" She asked desperatley and handed her over and quickley walked onto the court and picked up her crying daughter as Belle buried her head into the crook of Gabriella's neck while she was walking back to her seat, she sat down and turned Belle to see what happened.

"Is she okay?" Sharpay said holding Emma in her arms.

"I think so, the games doesn't start for another 15 minutes so I'll take to Troy, do you mind having Emma a little longer?" She asked her.

"Hi I was wondering if I can see Troy Bolton by any chance please it's urgent?" Gabriella said to the security gaurd.

"Sure no problem Mrs Bolton, go right through." He said as he was pointing to the locker room that her husband was in.

"Thank you very much." Gabriella said as she smiled at him and begin to walk down to where Troy was, then she saw him with his team mates then he noticed me.

"Hey honey what's up?" Troy asked her and took Belle from her arms.

"She was running around the court and then she fell over, I told her not to but she didn't wanna listen to me.

"Okay calm down sweetheart daddy's got you, where did you hurt yourself?" He asked Belle who just kept on crying on his jersey staining it with her tears.

"She hurt her knee the most and it, looks like it's going to be a nice bruise for the next few days or so." Gabriella said as she dried her daughter's tears with her thumb.

"Where does it hurt honey? tell daddy so he can make all better for you." Troy told his daughter sweetly and rocking her on his knee to calm her down.

"There, it hurts daddy, and I want to stay with you." Belle told him still sobbing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay I have to go now because daddy has to get ready to go on court, okay? I'll see you very soon munchkin okay yeah, do you want to go to mommy?" He asked her sweetly.

"Yes, but I don't want to go home." She said as Troy passed her to Gabriella.

"You won't go home baby girl, we are going to back to sit with Emmy and Sasha and the gang okay?" Gabi said to her and kissed her head.

Gabriella's P.O.V

As I made my way back to my seat with Belle in my arms finally calmed down, I made sure she was happy enough for me to put her down so then she could sit in her own seat. 10 minutes later the sound of the announcers were so loud that I was scared it was going to wake up Emma who was sound asleep in her stroller, that Sharpay thankfully put her in. I was sitting there looking at my watch to see what the time was, and it was nearly time for the game to start so then I decided to get Belle something to eat and drink so then she wouldn't drive me mad for it while the game is on.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Belle said to me as she climbed on my knee.

"Well, maybe I was thinking of buying you a snack and a drink, how about that?" I said tickling her.

"Yes, but I want to be back in time for the game to start." Belle said as she grabbed my hand and made our way to the food court.

We were at the food court waiting in line for our turn to be served out hot dogs and drinks, when a young girl came with her mother over to us for me to sign a photographed picture of me and I bent down to her level and signed the picture and then her mom took a picture of my, Belle and the little girl called Malia after that she said thank you and went back into the massive gym where all the fans were. Then it was out turn to be served and we got it quickley because Belle was getting restless and then we made or way back into the gym to find out seats. Emma was sleeping in Sharpay's arm while her children were sitting in their seats playing PSP or nintendo DS to keep them quite.

"Here do you want me take it looks like your arm hurts by now?" I said to Sharpay with my arms out for me to take her and put her in the stroller to leave to sleep in.

"Okay she had her drink but never drank all of it, here it is so I don't know how much she drinks." Sharpay said to me as she handed me and then I put it into the diaper bag under my seat.

The Game started and it was 44 to 35 to the Lakers Troy was being rough when he got the ball he made sure that when he had the ball he would shoot a basket aned that is what happened, being the team captain bhe made sure to keep his team wide awake and listen to him. Belle was cheering on like she had never seen the game before, Emma woke up from her nap and started to cheer as well.

"Troy Bolton has yet again stole the ball from Cole on the New York Knicks team and he is doing passing to Danforth, back to Bolton and he had done it again Troy Bolton has shot another 3 pointer, I cannot believe it he is as good as he gets all that training for the season is paying off." Said one of the annouers in the booth where they talk to the viewers as I heard them.

"What?" I said to Belle as she tugged on my pants to get my attention.

"I'm tired and I want daddy." As she snuggled into me.

"HE HAS DONE IT AGAIN TROY BOLTON WON THE SHOT FOR THE LAKERS! EVERYONES GOING CRAZY!" The announcer said as the confetti came down from the ceiling and onto the floor.

Troy was lifted up by his team mates as he took the trophy from the owner of the stadium and lifted it in the air and the crowds went crazy, as Gabriella, Belle and Emma and all the other familes of the Lakers team congratulated their husbands and fathers.

"You did it Wildcat." I said to him as he lifted me up and twirled me around.

"I know I can't believe it, where are my kids gone?" He asked looking around for Belle and Emma.

"Well Emma is sleeping in the stroller again and Belle kis somewhere around she is really tired." I said as we hugged each other until the camera crew filmed us and smiled.

"DADDY!" I heard Belle run towards us.

"Hey darling you enjoed to see daddy win?" As he picked her up and gave her kisses all over her tiny adorable face.

"Yes, and mommy brought me a hotdog and burger." She said to him as he put her back down on the ground.

Troy's P.O.V.

I can't believe we won the end of season game, cause we didn't win last years game but this year I had all my three girls with me. Emma wasn't here because Gabi was 4 months pregnant with her.

Flashback

_Gabriella was sitting at her courtside seat with 6 year old Belle in her arms who was sleeping._

_"GO TROY YOU CAN DO IT BABY GO, WHOO!" She shouted as she cheered me on and I loved it._

_The crowd was amazing an chanting my name and I was surprised because I didn't think I wouldn't get this support._

_"TROY, TROY, TROY, TROY!" That is all I heard from the crowd and I saw Gabriella smiling at me and Belle now awake as she started to cry and calling for me so then I went over to them and picked her up which I took out from Gabriella's arms and took over onto the court to calm her down alittle._

_"Hey madam Bolton what's up with you tonight?" I said as I bounced her around until she stopped crying._

End of flashback.

"Come I have to do an interview I'll take Belle with me." I said as we kissed quickley and picked Belle up by surprise.

**"So Troy you did it again, I must admit what was it like shooting a three pointer at the last 2 seconds of the game?"**

"You know it's hard but when you train really hard for it, you know because all these hours are worth it in the end."

**"So are you and Gabriella going to have another child or is that it for now?"**

"Well to be honest with you we are starting to think about it so, maybe next year sometime but Gabi wants to make another movie cause she had been at home with kids so we'll see."

**"So did your daughters Belle and Emma enjoy the game they looked like they enjoyed it tonight."**

"I think they did Bellr don't be shy baby girl, say hello to the cameras."

**"It's okay she is really cute well, what are you going to do as the seasons over until next year?"**

"Well I am going to be at home with Gabi and the kids so until then stay at home dad for a year, plus we have to go to London aswell so it is exciting."

**"Okay well congratulations Troy and good luck for next season."**

"Thank you goodnight."

Then we all went home and went to bed it was already 10:30pm ready for the kids bedtime.

Tomorrow is a new day.

**R&R sorry I haven't updated**


	19. Premiere Part 1

The next day Belle and Emma were at the table eating breakfast Gabriella was making her and Troy a cup of coffee. Troy was still in bed as per usual, two minutes later Troy sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed his wife so then she could fall back onto his chest. He didn't scare her because she could smell his scent of cologne. Belle stopped eating and spat out her breakfast, and made a funny face because there was something wrong with her cereal.

"URGH that's horrible." Belle exclaimed as she spat out her food.

"Belle what's wrong sweetheart?" Gabriella asked her daughter as she walked to the table to see what was wrong with her daughter.

"Mommy I think the milk has gone off! It doesn't taste the way it should." Belle said as she just sat in her chair and pushed away her bowl the she folded her arms.

"Really I only brought it the other day sweetie, I'm sure it tastes fine." Gabi said as she tried the cereal her self.

"Troy can you come and taste this for me please?" Gabi asked her husband, as she went to Emma who had chocolate cereal all over her face, got a baby wipe and started to clean her mucky face.

"Mama, mama." Emma babbled as she banged her toy keys on her highchair tray.

"What's the matter Emmy? You finished, here your pacifier? Okay you want it." Gabi said as she picked up her 15 month old daughter and kissed the side of the head and headed upstairs to Emma's room and put her down on the changing table changed her diaper, and got her ready for the day.

"Belle can you pass daddy his dress shirt please honey?" Troy asked his daughter as they were getting ready to go to a premiere of Gabriella's new movie Beastly which Gabriella finished filming after Emma was born .

"Here you go daddy, do you like my dress?" Belle asked him after she passed her father's dress shirt to him, she twirled in her dress to show him.

"It's beautiful princess is it brand new?" Troy asked, as he was doing up his tie.

"Yes, mommy brought for me on Sunday but the shoes aren't new they were brought before mommy brought this dress." Belle told him as she was struggling to climb onto the king size bed in her parent's master bdroom.

"Wow wee Belle it looks so gorgeous on you baby girl." Troy said with a smile as he put the finishing touch to him was putting on his suit jacket.

**Troy's P.O.V**

It was 4:30 in the afternoon I just finished getting ready to go, Gabi was in the bathroom getting out of the shower and putting on her make up and hair by her personal assistants that were helping her. Emma was at my parents house because she is far too young to watch the movie. I dropped her off at 12:30 so then we had all the afternoon to rest and get ready. Belle was looking beautiful everybody loves her she gets called Troyella baby because that was her name for the media when they decided it when she was born, she was all over the news and everything but it didn't affect me and Gabi at all because they were all being positive for a change.

"Troy can you get the phone please?" Gabi asked as she shouted from the en suite bathroom.

"Sure. Hello?" Troy asked as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr Bolton your limo will pick you up in an hour or so sir." Amiee one of their personal asisstants who was currently with Belle downstairs, as it was such a big house they had to use the phones.

"Okay thank you Amiee, we will be downstairs in 15 minutes." Troy said to her as he was putting on his cologne.

"No problem Mr Bolton." Amiee said as we said our goodbyes and hanged up on each other.

"Who was that babe?" Gabi asked me as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Amiee she said that the limo will pick us up in an hour, so you better get a move on." I said as I turned round to face and kissed her passionatly on the lips which last a couple of seconds.

"Okay well I am nearly ready so you can go down stairs and look after Belle and Amiee as you are all set to go." She said to me as she kissed me again, I couldn't of imangened anyone kissing me and being the mother of my kids.

I was walking down the stairs when I suddenly remembered it was time for Belle to take her medication, so I rushed into the kitchen to get all the medicenes ready so before we go to the premiere, they were due before leave so I had to work on them as fast as I can.

"Belle can you come into the kitchen baby girl." I shouted out to her so then I can give her the meds.

"Coming daddy." She shouted as she ran into the kitchen and those delicate blue eyes just stared up at me in an adorable way which I can hardly resist.

"Your medicene is ready do you want me to do it for you, or do you want to do it yourself because we have to out in 30 minutes babe." I asked as she pulled up her dress and got her tube ready.

Ever since she had the tube she did argue with us anymore because she knew she wouldn't taste the horrible medication that she has to take for the rest of her life.

"Good girl I think someone desveres a treat don't you think mommy?" I exclaimed as Gabi came into the kitchen as she sat down at the table choosing out what handbag to take because she has too many of them which Sharpay designed for her.

"I think so too, someone called Annabelle deserves a new doll that she has been asking for, what do you think daddy?" Gabriella answered as she stood up to get a drink for herself.

"Yep tomorrow when you come home from school, mommy and I are gonna take you to Toys R Us to get doll you want baby girl because you have been such a good girl this week haven't you?" I asked Belle as I picked her up to kiss her cheek.

"Yay so I get to but the doll? that I wanted for my birthday?" As her sparkling eyes lit up, she got down and started jumping up and down.

Gabi and I just looked at each other and smiled.

**next chapter the premiere**


	20. Premiere Part 2

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

The next few minutes was really busy, because the limo was due to pick us up in 15 minutes and the only thing that was holding me up was my shoes, I didn't put the on yet because I was leave them on until last. The next thing I know Troy is opening the big metal gates to let the Limo into our private driveway, so he sent Belle up to come and get me to tell me that she and Troy were read to go.

"Mommy the limo is here and daddy told me to come and you." She said as she came into the bedroom all breathless.

"Okay and hey why are you all breathless for? tell me." I asked her as I was a bit disappointed with her because she knows not to run with her heart condition, and we keep telling her everyday not to do so.

"Cause cause I ran up the stairs?" She told me innocently with her crystal blue eyes looking up at me, as I puller into a hug.

"Belle sweetheart you can't you have to be more careful okay baby? Because you are such a special little girl who has a good life and yes I know you never knew about your condition until a few months ago, but sweetie please be careful okay?" I told her as I stroked her cheek.

"Okay, sorry mommy I promise I won't run again." She answered me as she went back down stairs back to Troy.

"Don't run down the stairs, otherwise timeout." I shouted towards the staircase as she was heading down the stairs.

"Okay I won't I am sorry mommy, I promise not to do it again." I heard her say as I walked out the bedroom to make sure she was walking spying to see if she was listening to me.

A few minutes later Troy came into the bedroom and told me that the limo was at the gates waiting for us to depart to the premiere I was nervous for Belle because I don't want her getting hurt by the fans or media. So I had to make sure that Troy and I were ready for parent mode as well as showbiz mode. I am ready to protect my daughter in any case I have to, Troy was the same but over protective of her because he wanted to make sure she was okay before we go just incase that we regret taking her. Sometimes I worry about her but I know I shouldn't as we want to think normal as possible. I grabbed the medication bag with all her medicines in cause she was due in 2 hours, that was the only thing we have to carry around with us all the time but it didn't bother us.

"Hey honey you ready to go limos just turned up?" Troy said as he got his jacket off the bed.

"Yeah I am coming you got everything?" I asked him as he switched off the bedroom light.

"Yep." He replied to my question.

"Mommy I'm cold." Annabelle told me as she was shivering caused it was bitter cold outside.

"I know darling, before we get out the limo you'll put your coat on okay?" I said as she nodded her head.

**Troy's P.O.V**

Me, Gabi and Belle were sitting in the limo on our way to Gabi's premiere Bandslam, Belle was so excited you could tell cause she couldn't keep her excitement in any longer this was her first premiere ever! And I couldn't blame her I was excited for her. Once the limo stopped I turned to Gabi who was on my right and Belle on my left which left me in the middle of the two of them. We can see flashing thought the tinited windows of the limo and hear the fans screaming out Gabi's name. It was a good atmosphere, once I was out the limo first I took Gabi's hand and helped her out the limo, then Belle jumped out and ran into my arms so I could pick her up because she was scared of everthing but I didn't blame her for that, she wasn't used to all of the attention thing from the public yet.

"You okay there is nothing to be scared about princess." I said to her as I kissed the side of her head.

"I'm fine daddy but the flashes are abit annoying and the screaming." I looked at her adoringly and she buried her head in the crook of my neck as I held her tightly.

"**GABRIELLA, TROY OVER HERE THIS WAY, ANNABELLE THIS WAY**!" The paps were shouting out names out as we had out photos taken.

"**WHERE'S EMMA GABRIELLA, TROY LOOK THIS WAY FOR ME TO THE RIGHT**!" The paps kept on repeating themselves until our bodygaurd Bobby lead us through inside to the theatre.

"What happens now daddy?" My daughter asked me as she was looking around the theatre in a wonder.

"Well honey first we see the movie then after that we go to a party which is called an after party but I don't know if you are staying for that. But we will see if you are not tired enough we will think about it." I said to her as she settled in her seat waiting for the movie to start.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE R&R**


	21. Late Night

**Belle's P.O.V**

I was at this venue where, I have never been before and it looks so fun. I wish I was a movie star but when I am older I am going to ask, I was walking down the red carpet I was holding on to mom and dad's hands so I wouldn't get lost. Emma was at home with Grandma and Grandpa at their house. The photographers were going crazy and shouting what ever they were saying. I was really scared what do I do to get out of here? I was walking away from my parents but I didn't want to get lost so I followed them inside to the theater to watch the movie. As we went to our seats there was programs.

**Troy's P.O.V**

The night went with out a hitch, Isabelle fell asleep half way through the movie I'm not surprised because she isn't used to these types of parties/the night outs which turn out to be very late. It was 1am in the morning and me and Gabi thought it was the best option to go home because I have practice in the morning plus Belle is asleep and don't want her to have more of a late night than it already is.

**"**You ready to go?" I whispered to Gabi as we were walking out of the venue.

"Yeah, let me check that we have everything." She said as she was looking around for our stuff that we have might left behind.

"Is she okay?" She asked me as we saw our limo pull up, and photographers were taking pictures of us.

"Yeah, getting heavy bless her." I replied as I got into the limo and Belle was still sleeping on my lap who was spread across us.

"Tomorrow we have to pick up Emma and then I have to go to the mall to get more shoes for this one over here." She said as the limo pulled up at our house, I got out to punch in the code for the gates which led to a long drive way then they began to open.

Once I settled Belle into bed I made sure she was defiantly asleep before I turned off the light and put her princess night light on, then I quietly closed the door and made my way to the master bedroom, and I saw Gabi on the phone to see how Emma was doing, she was smiling at me saything that everything was okay. I went into the bathroom and took of my suit and tie and shoes and then brushed my teeth and then settled into bed with only boxers on. I got into bed where my wife was looking at her emails, which she hardly ever does at night as she gets the kids to bed.

"What you reading?" I asked her, as she was reading.

"Oh my manager just sent me some more offers for movies, that's all." She replied as she was logging off, and putting away the laptop on the dressing table.

"Oh what movies are they?" I asked curiously as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Um...family movies like _**Home Alone**_** 4** and some others. They want me to audition for the mother." She said from the bathroom.

"Ah cool, go for it, I would love to see you in a movie where you play someone elses mother." I said smiling.

"I'm going to do Belle's medication I'll be back in a minute." She said as she turned the hall light on so she could go downstairs and get the medication from the medical shelf in the kitchen.

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep." I replied.

"Okay night." She said.

"Night." I smiled as I layed down and turned off the lights and the lamp.

**Gabi's P.O.V.**

I went down to the kitchen to fetch Belle's medication, as it was 1am in the morning. I got them ready as I made sure I got the right measurements, Belle knew she would need them soon so I put an alarm clock in her room so she wakes up for them, then I can hear a noise from her room moving around as she got out of bed and came down the stairs into the kitchen she comes all her hair messy and sleepy rubbing her eyes.

"Hey honey you ready for more meds?" I ask her as I put her on a bar stool and took her tube out getting it ready.

"Yeah." She said sleepy.

"Okay, once I've done your meds I will tuck you into bed. I'm sorry I had to wake you up sweetheart." I said to her as she put her head down on the counter tops.

"It's okay mommy I know you have to do it." She said smiling at me a little bit waking up a little more.

I smiled at her, I felt so sorry for her with the condition that she has it's frightens me that something will happen out of no where but we have to have our heads held up high for everyone's sake. Troy and I would do anything for our kids and that also means stopping our careers.

The next morning the alarm went off at 07:30 we had to pick up Emma in an hour. Belle was wide awake downstairs watching Disney Channel, her favourite show was Hannah Montana and iCarly sometimes we have to make deals for her to distract her from them as they are so addictive.

"Troy come get up it's 07:35 we have to pick Emma up soon." I said as I nudged him in the stomach.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"We have to get up and get dressed and now would be the time thank you." I said poking him in, in his rib cage.

"Okay, okay I am up but first a good morning kiss from my beautiful wife." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Fine but just one." I said sternly.

What I didn't realise is that Troy pulled me down on the bed and gave the most passionate kiss that any husband would give me. His lips were red as rose, as I put my arms aound his neck I heard little feet coming towards the room.

"Mommy Daddy EW!" Belle said as she covered her eyes with her little fingers.

"Good morning Belle. How are you this morning?" I asked her.

"Fine, but I'm hungry and daddy promised me pancakes with chocolate chip and blueberrys on the side." She complained.

"I'll do it for you in a minute okay Belle me and mommy have to get dressed first then we can make you something to eat." Troy said as he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to run a nice hot shower.

**R&R thanks **


	22. Play Date And Pregnancy Test

**Belle's POV**

Me and Casey where singing One Direction what makes you beautiful. This is my friend Casey she is my best friend in school and she is in my class too. We have known each other since we were one years old. We didn't have the music on that loud as I didn't like it to be loud as I am sensitive to loud music, plus I don't like it either.

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Belle and Casey]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Belle and casey]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Belle and Casey]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Belle and Casey]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful"

I was singing my favorite song from One Direction when I didn't realise that daddy was standing in the door way with a smile on his face, I stopped the music and took a break and Casey took our drinks from daddy and gave one to me as I was tired, it was too hot out so we had to stay in as mommy said she would take us into the pool after dinner.

"Be careful okay baby girl okay?" Daddy said as he went down the hall to go downstairs.

"I will daddy, I promise." I smiled.

"So did you enjoy the premiere then?" Casey asked me as we sat on my bed having a drink.

"It was okay I guess, I was so tired I just wanted to go to bed and sleep it was 01:00 in the morning." I told as her jaw dropped.

"WOW that must be so cool I wish I can go to a premiere and meet celebrities, that must be so cool!" She exclaimed as she look and sounded shocked.

"I guess, but there was hardly and kids there if I am honest because mommy promised me that she would take me one day after Emma was born." I said to her as I felt sorry so I hugged her.

"BFF's for life." Casey said.

"Of course BFF's for life, so you wanna go and see my dolls?" I replied giving her hug again.

"Yes, I have been waiting to see them since I came." She said excitedly as I went into the corner and looked for Lucy who was mine and Casey's favorite doll that my uncle Bruce brought for me for my birthday.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was in the pharmacy looking to buy Emma and Belle more toys to play with for bath time, then I went into the isle where they did the pregnancy tests I picked them up I looked at the packet to see if I can remember the one that I used previously when I suspected I was pregnant with Emma, I looked behind to see if anyone wasn't looking at me also the paps to make sure. I picked two up just incase I put them in the basket that I was carrying. Lately I have been feeling rough so I booked a doctors appointment to make sure everything was okay, I had it tomorrow while Belle was in school and Emma at my parent's house as Troy took off some time from practice to come with me.

"Right to the checkout." I mumbled to myself, I wanted to get out as fast as possible so I could do the tests.

"OMG your Gabriella Montez!" The checkout girl shouted as I nodded my head and did a fake smile.

"Hi." I just said knowing what was coming next.

"Please can I get your autograph?" She asked.

"Of course who shall I make it out to?" I said as I held the pen ready.

"It's Kelly." She said excited clapping her hands as she just finished packing the stuff into the bags.

"Thanks, so much and that would be $42.90 cents please." Kelly said as I gave her a $50 note and gave me change then I said thank you and made my way to the car to go home.

"TROY?" I shouted as I unlocked the front door.

"IN HERE BABE!" He shouted back as I followed his voice which was in the movie room.

"Look mommy's home, Emmy look." He told Emma as he looked up at me and smiled I smiled back, Emma looked at me and squealed and then she held out her small little arms for me to take, I just waved at her as she was sitting with Troy watching Nemo.

"MAMA!" Emma said as she crawled on the seats to come to me and put her hands out for me to pick her up.

"Hi baby, have you been good for daddy?" I asked her in a baby voice as she just nodded not really understanding what I was talking about.

"Did you buy the tests?" Troy asked, I nodded holding up the bag.

" I brought two just incase." I replied getting nervous.

Troy just nodded his head, as he turned off the screen and took Emma from my arms and lead us to out ensuite bathroom. I looked at him and he smiled at me giving me a wink as well telling me everything was going to be alright, I went into Emma's room on the way to put her down for a much needed nap. I gave her, her pacifier and muslin which she always sleeps with. I put in her crib and with in seconds she was falling into dream land.

**Troy's POV**

I lead Gabriella into our master bathroom but before I could call her name she went into Emma's room to put her to sleep.I followed her but didn't go into the room as I just put on her nightlight on as Gabriella put down the blinds to make it dark for her so then Emma can sleep properly. Then she came out and shut the door as quiet as possible, I took her hand and lead us to the bedroom, then she went into the bathroom and took the test. Once she was done Gabi opened the door to let me in. We waited a few minutes until the beeper went off to say that it was ready to read.

"Troy I can't look at it." She said as she sat on the edge of the bath and gave it to me to look at.

"You want me to say what it is?" I asked her, as she nodded her head.

"Please." She begged as she was so nervous.

"Okay it says a plus sign". I said as she looked up and snatched right out of my hand to look at it.

"Are you happy?" She asks me.

"I am on top of the world." I said with tears in my eyes.

"WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" I screamed as I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I hope it's a boy this time I can feel it." Gabi said as I picked her up and spun her around giving her a long passionate kiss.

"I'm pregnant for the the third time in 9 years." She said with happy tears.

"I booked us a doctors appointment to make sure everything is okay." She said as I wiped my tears and hugged her.

"That's fine I'll ask coach to see if I can take time off to come with you to the appointment, I don't want to miss it." I said as we came out of the bathroom to check and Belle and Casey.

"We are having a baby." I said.

"We are having a baby." She repeated and then kissed me.

**R&R thanks**


End file.
